


A Phantom's Peace

by Reddestiny92



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: Tags on mobile are so frustrating so here.Abuse, limited mentions of abuse of minors, hurt and comfort,nonhuman, characters alive that normally wouldn't be, complete nonsense, altered history I'll add warnings as needed.Summary: The opera ghost, known by a select group, unknown by many but feared all the same finally comes out of hiding playing the role of the eccentric opera house owner. Things mostly remain the same until he meets a young woman he thought was merely a figment of his imagination she in turn thinking the same one could only guess if they'd ever truly be together. Thanks to Raoul they get the chance to find out.





	1. One past to another

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning mentions of abuse  
The prologue also got a bit rushed as I had a lot to set up.
> 
> Can't do much about the summary couldn't decide what to say. My data was slow for whatever reason and I couldn't load the site while I was unwell I got bored in bed and found a sort of game for this which got me thinking. ...This isn't based on the game obviously but I'll be waiting for a while for an update so I came up with this to fill the void.
> 
> It's a mess I'll admit and it took forever to pick a time period so some mannerisms may seem a little modern. I think is what I'm trying to say never been to Paris so can't say much for locations added we'll keep it general. Yes I've done period pieces before but I doubt you'd be able to tell this is going to be rusty so sorry for that. I just couldn't decide a suitable modern plot. 
> 
> I just didn't want to limit it to just a "what if this happened instead" deal. Those are fine yes but I also don't remember every detail from the movie creative freedom activate..yeah I'm that dumb..lol.
> 
> Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize I made a mistake got carried away but....I may have found Kay's version and while I was reading it gave me ideas. I wont fix it I'll leave it if you noticed then expect it to be explained in time. Clearly it's not completely inspired by it as I've never read it but instead of adding another phantom story to rival this one I'll blend the ideas where I have room.
> 
> I also realize I wrote this in the wrong box so in this we learn a bit on Christine.

Christine was in her own little world to say the least. She stood in the modest but richly decorated manor of the late Professor Valerius and his widow, affectionately called Mama Valerius. Christine and her father Gustav met them when she was only 6. The professor had been stranded after a carriage ride proved near fatal thanks to a sudden and harsh rainstorm. Gustav found his coachman dead and pulled him to safety. After reporting it to the authorities they nursed him back to health with food more rich than he ever experienced and beautiful music. Before he was better his wife came to claim him herself despite his letters assuring her he would be fine.

Never having a child of her own she was enchanted by young Christine. Such a young girl with the ways of an experienced lady. Despite being concerned about her father's drinking they gave him the benefit of the doubt. The hospitality they showed in that little shack, earned them a job in the house of Valerius. For the qualities he lacked Gustav had another thing other thing going for him he didn't want handouts and wouldn't allow his child to take them either. It was a simple offer to repay kindness while saving the young girl from a life of...well anything really it was enough they barely made it with his talents. Ever bright Christine made the most of every ingredient, and moment in life.

While working for them she met many people she'd never dream of, a sweet girl named Victoria her cousin, Delilah and a cute boy named Raoul. While Raoul wasn't always permitted to come play she loved her days with them. She grew happy living as a maid, seeing her father return nearly to his former self was a treat too. Though she kept that thought to herself. Before the accident he simply wasn't the father she knew before her mother passed. Life was not entirely done picking at her yet. At ten after a couple years going back and forth Gustav finally agreed to let them pay for a basic tutor and then actual schooling, less she fall behind her friends.

On her first day she came home from the little school house to find her father dead. He'd gone back to drinking, maybe a bad day maybe he just found something stronger than he was used to she didn't know but he was put to rest and eventually she learned to accept that that was his real peace.

At fifteen the professor passed too, his loss hit much harder. In the time she had known him he nurtured her gift out of pride, cared for her, kept her safe without ever raising his hand to her. Unlike Gustav, he had shown her a real father and for that she'd love him always. At sixteen she learned how much that meant to him, she would never tell a soul, sure that she would find herself locked up tight in a padded cell for it.

She saw his ghost and he often kept close continuing to read his dear girl bedtime stories despite her age. He had been injured to say the least, and was unable to give his beloved wife children but she stayed true and for that he would give her anything else. Seeing how happy Christine made her...especially when referring to her as mama instead of Madame he could only adore her too.

Knowing her mother died in childbirth, something her father made sure she would never forget. She never told them his ways or what secrets she kept she owed him that..at least she thought she did, was convinced of it. She guessed she was relieved he was gone by then. Little did she know his wife saw him too and was delighted to know her family was still in one piece.

Not long after she lost Raoul his family moved for his father's job. He hoped to return one day but after the letters stopped Christine didn't think he would after Gustav's death they saw so little of one another she wondered if they were even still friends, she just hoped they would be.

By seventeen she often felt she was really alone with Mama Valerius taking on the breadwinner role, so to speak she was left alone. Unlike Gustav her savings and inheritance would carry her for the rest of her days but she hated to be still a few years younger than her late husband the older woman was still very much aware and full of life she kept herself busy from her days as a midwife to Christine's only real dance partner.

Her friends left as well after being offered positions dancing in a small theater group. They used to dance together though Christine felt she fell behind as she kept up with her work as a maid never truly getting the training they did. Her mother knew she was a natural. She missed them all the same.

On her eighteenth birthday things changed once again when she met..or rather heard _him. _

Shaking the thoughts from her head she glanced at the water in the sink in front of her. She smiled seeing a floating candy next to her brunette, dark eyed reflection. Even at twenty he still remained her dear papa. She glanced beyond the chocolate bon bon it was a little early so she couldn't see her father, the professor naturally, but she knew he was there.

Also naturally.

Drying her hands she reached to take the offered treat but he pulled it out of reach. She smirked hearing the gravelly chuckle of an aged man. That was all she could hear just yet but it was clear enough he wanted her to follow him.

She guessed it was best she didn't take the bon bon. Following it through the quiet halls, past a few perfectly cleaned windows showing the view of the countryside, beyond a collection of rare paintings, and up the steps it finally dropped in her hands in front of his office. She normally only went in there to clean, keeping it just how he liked it.

Pushing the door open she saw an envelope resting on a stack of papers.

"Go on" she barely heard the sun was getting closer to setting.

Grabbing it she saw it only had a train ticket inside. As the sun finally set and the pale blue frame of the bald musical genius appeared she turned to look at him as he gave her a wide smile. Mostly a toothy grin his spectacles low on his nose his suit just barely pressed, father indeed.

"My beloved recieved a letter from Raoul...he has become the patron of a popular opera house...he thinks there is a place for you there."

She couldn't believe it she hadn't thought of him much in years but he remembered her. For a brief moment she was overjoyed, she'd get to see him again and perform for the first time. Then she paled.

"Father this is just a hobby...I can't make a life with this.." 

He chuckled moving toward her.

"I hear you sing and I've seen you dance..your mother hired more servants so you clean just so they get a day off. You have blossomed like she thought you would the moment the chores were tamed. My dear you can't simply hide away the rest of your days." He said gently.

"But I'm happy here."

He held out his arms.

"This will always be your home but one day my beloved will join me. We leave you the house, its paid for but how will you maintain it without a job? They move more people out hoping to build here every year and there are only a few homes left. The bank cannot claim this place...unless you can't care for it. Even if this doesn't work out there are other opportunities there you could even sell this land if you needed you'll be alone before then." He spoke firmly but with concern as she looked down.

She knew he spoke the truth.

"Why didn't mother say anything?"

"She figured you'd find the ticket while dusting she doesn't want you to go. She just understands you have to, don't let your talent fade away and just be a hobby dear girl. You are so much greater than that."

She bit her lip looking at him before she nodded.

"I'll try...for you." His smile widened.

"You'll succeed too."

"You really think so?"

"I know."

"We both do." Even though he was transparent she hadn't noticed Mama Valerius arriving.

She stared at her as she came to hug her short gray hair tickling her nose as the scent of berries floated off her green dress.

"You..."

"Got off work early and know he's there." She said quickly ever quick.

"Even though he convinced you to go it's time you understand how different Paris really is before you can really decide..that's why the ticket is marked for a later date."

Christine looked down she hadn't even noticed that in her first bout of excitement.

"What do you mean mother....?"

"Well...humans don't become ghosts."

She gave her a look, she might have been a lot more skeptical if she hadn't spent so much time with her deceased father. Still it sounded so off the wall to hear.

"Let me handle it beloved....I got myself to Sweden it was the first time I'd been in a human contraption like that. When I get motion sick storms come and they are the only way I get sick. In Paris you'll meet even more with a little more to offer still want to go?" The professor said as his wife shook her head.

Now she would have a little more to think about.

She would have to talk to _him _before she was sure.

Her Angel of Music would guide her.


	2. In company of the angel

A week later....

Unable to reach the angel Christine gave him time to answer when things remained silent she chose to go. She couldn't explain it, to grow with those that were so human yet not a bit. She couldn't say she just accepted it or even expected it. She didn't think she was that observant. She wondered if it had something to do with the angel. They still raised her during the better days of her life. She still trusted and loved them she was just at peace. Hugging mama Valerius goodbye she felt safe and comforted as if the angel hadn't really left her. 

Instead of answering with words he answered with a feeling. She had to go, they would still be her family at the end of the day..year..it all. Still leaning against the window watching the world she knew go by she couldn't help but wonder if there were more like them sitting with her in the train right now. She straightened and looked around. There was a couple staring longingly at one another...his wife asleep in his arms as he stroked the other woman's cheek.

A crying child, a mother trying to soothe him singing perhaps in Italian. She didn't seem different either the few that were probably on business weren't too eye catching but then she wondered if everyone that wasn't human looked and acted like her parents. She wondered if really was crazy or if talking to the angel prepared her. She wasn't sure..if he really was an angel just looking out for her maybe just talking with him took the edge off.

Turning back to the window she remembered the first time she spoke to him.

....

She sat just after her birthday at midnight her father just finished reading to her. He knew she was no longer a child and the right age for marriage yet but he couldn't help it he loved these moments. When he nodded and faded she moved to put the book away tired but with the last bit of energy of the day hanging in. Feeling a chill she dropped it on her desk and looked around her simple room.

Once her birth father died her room got makeovers as time went on they truly treated her as their own. Now most trinkets of her youth were put away. Sighing she moved back to what she meant to do thinking it was time to sleep. 

There was a chill again, only leaving her to climb into bed and calm her nerves. She wasn't hearing anything and nothing touched but she felt so wrong. It was all she could do to avoid screaming out her frustrations. She rolled over in annoyance where had that come from?

"Ugh..what's wrong with me..? As if I have anything to be troubled over now."

_'Aren't you lucky?'_

She shot up in a second the haunting voice entered her mind with another chill.

"Father??" She called.

The professor reappeared in a moment hearing her startled cry.

"What happened?"

_'Me? A father? Don't make laugh.'_

Christine shook her head as the professor examined her.

"Don't you...hear that?" She asked him quickly.

"Hear what dear girl?" He asked carefully.

_'I only hear you...whomever that may be.'_

she chuckled for a moment as Christine looked around cautiously. 

"I know you're too old for a bed time but perhaps you should rest...trust a ghost old house can make you see and hear things."

"So you think I'm crazy?" She asked slowly.

"I think you need to get out more but you're fine, just rest." He faded soon after as she heard a short in her mind.

_'I believe I am the crazy one, what do you want from me?'_

She didn't know what to say aside from pointing out she was sure he called her. Her father was a ghost and didn't even think twice about brushing away the "voice" she was sure if she ignored it then it would go away. Though it wasn't that easy, she didn't want to disturb the servants or convince their friends she was off she could talk about the professor she certainly had nothing to say about the voice. It took a week before she slowly began hearing him at random every day.

Then one night, a month after, things changed she was looking through books to donate and fell on an old favorite the story of the Angel of Music she smiled thinking of the little song that turned into a duet as the professor wrote it. Without much thought she sang absently it was much too early for him to appear but the angel was in her head the haunting words soft and delicate even for the power of his voice. She paused, cutting him off as she stood there a moment.

Her father always insisted the angel was real now that he was a ghost she wondered if angels were real in general and another came to her now.

She shook her head that was silly...well her father was still here when he shouldn't be. Was it really? 

_'Wont you continue? I was...enchanted but didn't mean to interrupt.' _

She swallowed thickly.

"I can't that's all that was written."

_'Sing something else for me then..it sends me such joy. I suppose I don't mind going crazy that much if this is the result.'_

She smiled slightly, aside from bits and pieces or random responses he never had as much to say she just expected to hear him. Would an angel think himself mad if he could talk to a human this way? She wasn't sure but perhaps so if she wasn't meant to hear them.

"...Sure.."

It happened once after a few nights of him requesting a song or giving tips that she thought of him as a him. Then she called him angel he didn't deny it only said she could address him that way if she saw fit. While she still wasn't sure if he was really an angel or not he fit the role..it was comforting and she held on to it.

He certainly instructed her like an..like the Angel of Music might.

.....

She rubbed her temples she learned he could hear her when didn't speak and only thought her words. It did nothing for singing but she could talk to him out and about without looking off in the head. He did sometimes disappear she wondered if this was one of those times. She couldn't help that..she missed him when her parents weren't around he was all she had she guessed she shouldn't be so attached to a disembodied voice but that was two years of her life she shared with him surely it mattered.

He once requested to stat secret less someone else she knew reach him.

She kept that, why couldn't he keep his promise to always be there? She shook her head he would keep it she just had to believe harder.

_''I'm still here..I shouldn't be but I am.'_

She smiled warmly never had she been so relieved to hear anything in her head she couldn't see.

'Angel I thought you might be readying to leave me.'

_'I wouldn't, I tried but it didn't seem to work.'_

She pouted briefly how crazed must she be to develop abandonment issues talking with her own imagination?

'Why would you try that?'

'To get over my dependency on you.' It was the clearest she had heard him without him singing, belting out to his heart's content. 

They were more alike than she thought, though thinking of his singing it felt like something was held back. She couldn't describe it. He did well with her but for himself he was different. She wondered why, and if perhaps she was just proud of her voice and assuming he was lacking.


	3. Out from the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I dont know her actual birthday so I gave her one to set up time. Also I dont know how to get accents on mobile so those wont be there for certain words...meh.

Erik sighed to himself as he prepared for the day most didn't know where he came from. He had gotten good at slipping through the tunnels and hidden halls of the Opera Populaire. He wasn't sure what made him want to reveal himself. He walked past his bed the dark swan like fixture filled with red satin decorated only by candles he had cleaned up his lair a bit still holding on to books or old skulls...trophies from those that crossed him. Looking through his few masks on the dresser her chose a full face black one up close one could see there were only holes for breathing. He often blinded himself not wanting to see the beauty he chose to surround himself by when he ventured up above his hideout.

He didn't really talk to anyone, he was here because of Madame Giry's assistance no one knew that story save for the voice that truly kept him company. He mentioned her only briefly to her and she always noticed when he distanced himself from business to 'talk' to her as she would put it. She told him that he shouldn't fall prey to such things she seemed horrified when he admitted it already happened that two years.

For the simple fact a mad human was one thing...a mad demon that thrived in the shadows was another. He offered to move away from the voice to assure her he wasn't entirely loss. He heard her calling and ignored it. He kept himself secret even from his own thoughts..she didn't know all there was to know about him. Just what he liked heavens above forbid he obsessively think about his childhood, or lack of with someone he couldn't escape.

Though for that, he cherished their talks a break from thoughts she couldn't hear without permission from him. Continuously telling himself that it would be easier to ignore her for a bit day by day did nothing leaving him frustrated, even more so than when they first met. Eventually she told him of a sudden rush of feeling something he knew came from him it kept him talking with her until she was comfortable. Her voice had been angelic it just needed an extra push. She wasn't as confident as she should be.

He used to think himself pathetic for enjoying their time together as much as he did. Though he knew something was wrong with him and accepted that a long time ago. If he wanted to keep the voice of one who couldn't judge who listened to what he chose to share. He could.

No matter what anyone had to say.

He created her during a breakdown what she shared was of his own mind that is all. Where is the harm in that? He didn't know but he was sure that someone same wouldn't have this issue.

Satisfied as he fixed his long white hair into a neat low ponytail ever concious of his outside appearance. He wasn't an aging man he got sick, close to death losing a life force as he found he wasn't properly taken care of. That is he needed blood, he was lucky to have met Madame Giry, he was no vampire his parents hadn't been either as he wasted away her offer of blood stopped him his hair never did regain its color and stood out with all the dark colors he wore but he didn't mind.

White was flawless while black hid it's flaws he would keep them both. Pulling his cloak on he moved to his boat. Madame Giry told him they would get new performers but no new singers or dancers. He was sure he wished they did.

Then perhaps his dear lady would be here that was ridiculous by his standards. Madame Giry played her role hoping he'd support her daughter even if he didn't love her no woman existed that could care for him..for nothing in return.

He envied the patron for that. 

Mostly he approved of him being brought in as Andre and Firmin wanted money coming their way considering paying him was bleeding them dry. Not that he really cared about their struggles but it was a matter of business they were still very much the faces of the opera house they handled what he didn't care to. It was an easy job so long as they shut up and didn't disobey him.

Andre might be more argumentative but even he grew tired of threats in the form of dead employees paraded in the streets. They were both some sort of half human half imp creature though the human won out in looks they worked for personal success as any demon out for themselves might, bad publicity got in the way of that.

Not to mention they knew he was much stronger and feared him as much as they sometimes hated the arrangement. They despised lost wages but he had them right where he wanted.

He hoped they hired some new talents that were competent.

......

It had been a month snow covered the streets and buildings painting a lovely picture. The beautiful songs and high energy shopping chatter about Christmas though they had a couple months to go it was crunch time for performers. Some say another demon lost to the ages saw the joy humans had with Christmas and brought it to France while others were religious or it was simply a day off. Either way it was a happy time of the year. Just outside the opera house in the city square a large tree stood tall with the help of a few that flew or sailed through the air with high jumps it was decorated in silver and gold.

All the cheer failed to reach one, Christine sat in the warm but dark dorm of the opera house she could see the tree from the window. She wasn't alone the mix of beds for the lady performers that had to stay was shared by other low dancers and cleaning staff. Though it felt like it, she couldn't help but be homesick and while he was the patron she had yet to see Raoul. Everyone knew of his recommendation Firmin didn't want to cross him and brought her after a brief interview. He had her dance, truly she was a beauty beyond her fair face but as she had no real training Andre insisted she be placed in the back as a simple filler.

The pay was decent, all they knew about her was her recommendation. Today would be her first rehearsal with the head choreographer. Madame Giry worked as a concierge and played the secretary so she insisted on another dancer, Ms. Raya a beautiful women with tan skin and deep green eyes her black curls twirled with her every step. Some thought her a gypsy enchantress but it hadn't been confirmed or denied.

She missed her parents though they wrote every few days it wasn't the same. She wasn't so bothered by only getting a place to dance she was learning a lot it was homesickness. She looked up as a bouncy blond came into the room the brown eyed young women was just nineteen and a new friend. Though she stayed in a different dorm being a dancer that normally got solos from what Christine heard. Julia reminded her of Delilah who kept her hair shorter and had gray eyes that lit up a room. Still she was just as bubbly.

"Come now time to get cheery the Christmas rehearsals are the best." She said bouncing up and down.

"I am..it's just my first time away from home this year.."

She pouted walking toward her bed.

"Ah Christine I didn't know, it gets easier I still miss my grandmother and her cooking around this time. My mother, bless her, tries but she can't quite match up. Smile as those are the pictures your parents will get then you can enjoy your holiday together that way." She offered, willing a smile from the other.

"I suppose...you know I bet if you took a cooking class with your mother and subtly added what you thought she was missing she'd catch on. You know without hurting her feelings."

Julia snapped excitedly.

"You're right, that would be a new memory all together such a joyous time indeed!"

Christine laughed as she did a little dance, she spoke to the other girls but Julia was the one who approached her. At least they weren't unkind...to her face. She'd heard enough to keep her distance. She just wondered if Raoul had given an impression about her like she didn't really deserve a chance to be here. She didn't know but there was just something in air about it.

She moved to stand after fixing her pointe shoes. Andre was obsessed with image and got Madame Giry to convince the phantom...as he would remain to at least take a lighter salary to make sure everyone looked their best..in the background or not. She had yet to meet him she only saw him roam through warm up days keeping an eye on their health. He'd even fired a few that had gone sickly after trying to thin up in an unhealthy manner.

Christine was curious about him.

She followed the young witch out the door to the stage area where Carlotta was having another fit. Like Meg she didn't live in the dorms, unlike Meg you couldn't really talk to her at all she was far too obsessed with herself. They hurried to stand near the tiny blond the Girys came from another coven and carried much more of the old blood than Julia did. She always curtsied in respect when meeting either of them..even if she was Meg's friend. Most didn't bother though so Christine remained relaxed. Though she still had to meet her.

She liked Meg she was sweet, and spoke highly of her mother.

"What's going on?" Julia asked unsure as she didn't speak Spanish and Carlotta didn't usually go off in English.

"Her dog went missing and when they found her she had torn up Carlotta's dress. She's angry someone wasn't watching her." Meg said.

Christine shook her head as Andre and Firmin tried to soothe her anger with sweet nothings and promises of expensive gifts.

Far too long.

A prop fell next to her in warning, he was there and waiting above the stage. She huffed in agitation but was silent all the same. Andre swallowed thickly.

"Y..yes sir we'll move it along, please it won't happen again we will get you a babysitter just for your dog. So can we begin?" He asked tired of her dramatics but stuck none the less.

Christine's gaze was still on Erik until she heard Carlotta agree. Julia told her they came up with different holiday themed shows promising lots of work for their employees this was no time to lose a lead.

Christine was one of the few that had to learn the steps many were used to by now. Some dancers were traded out, they left or went on to have families but it was important to cycle new dancers and keep them going on.

The unfinished set, a simple Christmas tree and living room, was soon filled with packages coming alive and dancing fairies. Christine started slow before matching easily enough until there was yet another interruption.

"Where is Miss Daae?"

They stopped as the slender but aging brunette came into view Ms. Raya pulled her forward.

"Here she is, dear this is Madame Giry, essentially...what she says goes."

Christine nodded quickly as she was released.

"A pleasure to meet you."

She smiled.

"The same to you, I have heard great things about you I hope they ring true. Now why is she in the back? As she is here on request of our patron she cannot be hidden he will be stopping by in a matter of weeks. I want her caught up and used to our flow before then." She said firmly.

Christine looked down noticing a couple dirty looks from girls meant to move forward. One of which was Sienna a fiery redhead that Christine couldn't be sure of. She danced on shaky legs but as she improved she was meant to dance with Pietro, the tall blond was also her lover if Christine took her place then she'd dance with him instead.

"Of course she's a natural it should be no trouble for her. Sienna you will take her place in the back." Ms. Raya said quickly.

She sighed knowing that would be trouble.

.....

Christine hit the floor as Sienna's shove caught her by surprise. As the head dancers got more time she was walking through alone heading to the dorm when she caught up with her. She moved backwards on her elbows and feet keeping an eye on the other.

"Privileged little wenches like you don't deserve anything you get!" She snapped.

"You saw what happened it's not like I asked for it." Christine said.

She rolled her eyes.

"As if that makes a difference!" Christine screamed as she pulled out a dagger hissing as her fangs became visible telling her a little of the riled up woman.

She stopped for a moment looking past Christine who turned her head and spotted him standing there.

He shook his head, she swallowed thickly given a choice she still kicked her leg earning a help from her frozen victim before storming off. Christine rubbed the area that would definitely be sore later, she had broken anything but she made sure she couldn't move till she said. Erik would deal with her later he moved to help her stand he had changed his mask the moment he noticed Sienna grow agitated this one had a thin cover over the eyes while dark red in color he kept it closer than his others he could see fine this way.

He moved to help her stand, he thought nothing of her voice to him the voice he normally heard was an ethereal whisper until she sang, she was currently just another girl. He pressed a finger to her lips as she meant to thank him and shook his head before moving to leave as quickly as he came.

She could only be more curious now.

He didn't seem so bad.


	4. Her voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wasnt thinking about it but I realize Firmin is Richard's last name. However I'm not changing it since he's not human it just fit.
> 
> Also yes I have no lyrics I don't know a lot of songs by heart and making up my own...no clue. So I'll work around that lol.
> 
> EDIT dont mind the repostings found some typos after I got off work.

The weeks flew by at first there was some issues as Erik put Sienna on maid duty. Some thought that was Christine's fault though Madame Giry didn't want to waste time when they should be focusing. While some companies may take months per show with so many employees demonic or otherwise they had to prepare faster hard for humans. So on one hand you had to the best to join on another if you were good enough to last even in the back out of view you got a shot. She made sure everyone knew it was her punishment for attacking Christine and as far as she knew they hadn't shared a word so even without being caught Sienna could only damage her own opportunities.

Back on track she excelled given more room to dance rather than be part of the scenery. The opera house was grand it's stage massive there was reason enough for it's large amount of performers.

Just as Christine took her last step meaning to fall in step with Julia before her solo the audience gained another member. Raoul watched her movements feeling a warmth that countered the snowy wonderland outside the performance was more a December show technically as the opera house wasn't as full with people leaving for the holidays on the day of or before. This year however they sold more tickets than ever making it possible this 25th would be their best ever.

As the dancers bowed before Carlotta meant to sing to bring on the next act his clapping caught attention. Christine turned around hearing the murmurs while some looked her way.

Her smile came alive as he held his arms out for a moment her insecurities over the loss contact were forgotten. She took herself off stage to hug him Erik had slid into the room also peering past the chandelier at the enthusiastic greeting. She stared at him he had finally cut his hair spotting a boy's grin on a chiseled face the one of a man. She blushed but he wouldn't allow her to step back entirely and held her hands as he inspected her.

Andre and Firmin rushed in after him ever the pair of ass kissers they were while Madame Giry eyed them from the stage.

"Sorry to interrupt..it's been such a long time since I've seen my dear friend I lost myself." Raoul said quickly a tiny of red touching his face as he released her.

"Not to worry we were moving to the next act anyhow." Madame Giry said as he nodded at her.

"Of course however you come is no bother your support keeps our boarders in good health with a nice paycheck to keep it that way." Andre said.

"Mr. De Chagney how do you know Miss Daae so well?" Firmin asked.

"Well we're childhood friends...I didn't know she was such a talented dancer though." He said giving her a look that made the blush return.

"You recommended her without knowing the limits of her talent?" Madame Giry asked incredulously.

He shook his head as all eyed were on him.

"Not at all, I expected she'd be singing."

Christine found her voice and shook her head.

"Raoul....please it's been years."

"You don't sing anymore?" He asked, a little disappointed.

He remembered when would sing on their camping trips, or rather what they called camping sleeping in the backyard. She always made it easier for them to sleep and hers was a voice..the voice that made him love music. Sure it had it's childlike weaknesses here and there but there was something there always had been.

"Well I.."

"We uh offered her a dancer's audition sir, she accepted that and fit the spot." Firmin said quickly.

Raoul looked at Christine.

"Well then she should really have a singer's audition...if her voice has changed you know her strengths now if it hasn't she could sell more seats than your current lead." Carlotta's mouth fell at out plainly he spoke.

"Make this act a duet let her sing opening night compare their voices, you'll see."

"But opening night.."

"Dont you always have dancers rehearse with singers at this point?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul..." Christine started.

He glanced at her.

"Dont they?"

She huffed.

"Well yes but we've been practicing like this up until now..."

"So you know the words? Excellent whether I'm wrong or right as I suspect I'll be those supporting my decision will get a nice Christmas bonus." She rubbed her temples as the others cheered, they never got bonuses.

Firmin nodded.

"That's very generous...I'm sure they can move things around for Miss Daae." He said.

They looked up expecting him to say something, Raoul frowned and followed his gaze. The more she spoke the more things seemed off. He brushed off the suggestion with a wave let her sing he didn't really care it was one night.

Raoul frowned he didn't care for the owner but knew they'd listen to him. He smiled looking back at Christine.

"So it's settled.. I'm going to leave rest your voice carefully practice the first time I hear you again will be opening night. Be prepared "

She only smiled nervously, the look not really reaching her eyes as he turned to leave. She just knew it wasn't really going over as well as he hoped it would. But with the promise of a bonus nobody had anything to say.

Right then anyhow.

.....

"Oh Christine you're so lucky." Julia said excitedly.

They sat in the bedroom of the higher up dorms. Julia's group had one more rehearsal tonight so Christine was going to practice in her room while she was gone.

"I don't feel so lucky...it seems I just keep getting chances that no one thinks I deserve." 

Julia smiled.

"The funny thing about people human or otherwise is that they don't get to decide what someone who hasn't wronged them, deserves. Things just happen in their own time." She said softly.

She simply liked Christine some girls were still jealous of her success. While there were many who supported her she had to win them over and understood that Christine was stuck in the same role. She supposed it would be different if she had no talent and just ruined rehearsal as she constantly tripped on herself but most of them knew by now she hadn't gone to an academy before this or had a private dance tutor from one of those said places but she fell in line easily and she wasnt just technically beautiful she was skilled and learned quickly. Julia thought that was worth admiring.

Especially since she was human.

Christine smiled at her.

"Thanks Julia."

"My pleasure, I must be going though Ms. Raya will have a fit if I'm late." 

Christine waved as she left closing the door behind her she sighed. She could still feel Carlotta glaring daggers into her skull. Moving to stand she grabbed the music she was given and began to practice singing to the angel was a lot less stressful.

.....

Erik roamed about the halls waiting for his opera house to quiet down so he could slip through his hidden passage. Stopping short as he noticed an all too familiar sound. He didn't care either way but perhaps it was a good thing no one watching his urgency to get to it. What was the voice calling him to do. He turned a corner and went up stairs and toward the dorms he didn't stop short in his movement as he threw open the door however he went still as Christine whirled around to meet his once again hidden gaze.

He swallowed thickly straightening up part of him was glad he'd covered his entire face. While another wished he used a mask that only covered half his face or left the mouth free. Yet another still was relieved she couldn't see the emotion running over his features if he was even capable of showing them. He knew she, most even, could not hear him behind the well crafted mask as far as they knew he was mute whether he showed his mouth or not. His way of communicating came from his pipe organ echoing through the halls...and of course his more sinister examples of showing his mood.

He swallowed still barely believing she'd been in his head all this time. He could weep...but for the reality that if she wasn't proof he was crazy..aside from other things, that she was a real person. Someone who could see his face if he dared to let his guard down. He realized she was just staring at him curiously before he shook his head and made a waving motion with his hand. Telling her, not hello, but to go on.

She smiled slightly then leaving a frustration she didn't know who he was and never would so long as he didn't speak to her without of course altering his voice which he only knew how to do from entertaining himself as a child.

No he wouldn't risk that if he didn't have to, he closed the door and leaned against the wall. Repeating the motion before she cleared her throat, carefully somewhat slowly like he suggested when she was just a figment of his imagination. He wondered if perhaps that's why he was really drawn to save her.

He stood there hanging on to every word it was just how his mind had been. Surely only he could come up with the voice of a woman that hung on his word showing a love music just like his own. Yet she was there singing tall and proud. Her nerves always fell away when she sang.

He didn't even notice when Julia returned to grab something. She only listened to her Christine smiled after she reached the last word Julia clapped with her normal excitement stopping only when she heard him clap as well. She blushed covering her mouth with the sheet of music.

"You are.... my heavens you really are as amazing as Mr. De Chagney remembered. You have a lot more than just luck on your side." Christine thanked her, shy all the same.

Erik frowned immediately thinking of the joy she showed being in his arms looking up at his face. Soured he stood up in a moment startling Julia as she moved out of his way. She watched he leave and looked at Christine.

"Sorry did I interrupt an audition?..."

Christine shook her head.

"I think it's something else he would have gone off on you wouldn't he have?" Julia shook her head.

"I've never heard him speak...but maybe he would have pushed me.." she hoped anyways she didn't want him mad at her and end up losing her place on stage.

Christine wondered what the angel would think of him.

.....

Back in her own dorm Christine was trying to sleep but her mind wandered.

'Something troubling you?'

She smiled glad she could reach him with a thought. Less she wake up her mix of roommates. He was so clear here she guessed it was because of being near unusual inhabitants that shared the streets of Paris with her own kind.

'No I was just thinking.'

'About?' 

'Remember I told you about my new job...and that I'd only go into detail if I wasn't fired immediately.'

He scoffed.

'Quite.'

'Well I'm at Opera Populaire in Paris...'

He couldn't help but be amused knowing where she was confirming his reason for acceptance. He didn't in fact listen to all the happenings of his home so he was more than ready to hear all about it only stopping her when she reached Raoul.

'Why have you never mentioned him before?'

She shrugged to herself mostly as she shifted.

'Talking about him left me sad is all..he was gone a long time.'

He sighed.

'So he hurt you? But you were happy to be reunited anyways?' He asked in disbelief.

'Oh it's not his fault he was a child he couldn't live on his own he had to do as his family said. That's what hurts, being helpless with a friend you care for and losing them.'

He didn't comment.

'Are you prepared for the duet?' He asked really not wanting to dwell on this thing with Raoul.

'I think so...the opera house owner wanted to listen to me I guess it felt nice attracting attention..just on my own.'

He grinned.

'Is that so?'

She held back a laugh at the interest in his tone.

'Dont be jealous.'

'How could I be? Someone aside from me should hear your voice someone that can help you share it.' He cringed a bit realizing that was Raoul.

She smiled.

'You know....you're not crazy.' He said carefully.

'I'm not? Should I trust a voice in my head?'

'I'm not just a voice, I should be clearer simply because you're closer.'

She sat up looking at the corners of the mostly dark room.

'You don't need to be anymore frightened of me than you were of your parents. I'm not here to hurt you I'm just not human I didn't know I could get connected to another. It just happened and I have no clue as to why that is.'

She bit her lip.

'So you're saying I could meet you here? What made you so sure all of sudden?'

'I can't smell miles away your hair smells like cinnamon and honey.'

She touched her hair absently it was a special creme her mother ordered for her not just anyone had it. She guessed it should feel odd he got so close but then she was surrounded by different dancers and different male artists, audience members that donated funds and got to tour the opera house...and if course she worked with more creatures than humans. Could be anyone, he used his will to convince her not to think of who she thought was mute. He could now that he knew she was real.

'Why didn't you say so before?' She asked.

'I couldn't be sure I've never seen you remember? As it is you're still getting used to demons if I was right I didn't want to scare you away.'

'You couldn't you're my dearest friend.' She said sweetly.

He felt something in his chest feeling a stab as he began to grind his teeth.

'How could I be?'

'I accepted I wasnt normal the first time I saw my father come back as a ghost, two years is a long time to dedicate to someone.'

'We'll see if you still feel that way when we meet.' If they did.

'What do you mean?'

'You just dont know me as well as I could have allowed..get some rest Christine...'

She frowned wondering about the chill of loss there. She wondered if he wasn't someone around her all the time but instead someone she passed when Julia asked her to spend time with her outside of the opera house. Someone afraid to approach she wondered if she was the only one that clung to their friendship if she'd been too selfish not asked about him enough even though he'd refuse to answer questions. Maybe it took him longer to accept he wasn't crazy himself it didn't make much sense but perhaps one day it would.

'Goodnight angel...' perhaps she also ought to look for a name he wouldn't give her one.

Foolish she knew to hang on to it considering what she didn't know but it was important to her. She just wanted to know wherever he was if it was just as important to him.

Where could he be?


	5. Peace of mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another note, for my weaknesses I'm adding a few extra time skips here and there. As these chapters end up longer than expected, at least it seems so. I hope to keep your interest stay tuned.

Late into the evening a few days later Erik sat in his room looking through old books. He just needed to busy himself he couldn't get it out of his mind. The voice..and what a voice it was in person, belonged to someone. He absently ripped the page out ad he turned with too much enthusiasm. With a sigh he moved to place the damaged book on his desk. It consumed his every thought lately.

He felt a rush of excitement, someone so familiar that..held him dear was so close. He was overjoyed he could speak to her any time he liked and know he wasn't just holding onto emotions his mind set in place.

This...terrified him.

He grit his teeth before picking up his desk and tossing it as hard as he could against the opposite wall. Breathing heavy staring at the wooden remains he leaned against the wall rubbing his temples. Finding precious little relief he ripped his mask off and let it hit the floor. Storming toward his pipe organ he pause catching a piece of mirror and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

He wasn't dead inside..no...he could hide what he chose but he did indeed still have a breaking point. Rather than smash the mirror he turned away. This was where the terror came from. Christine cared about the 'angel' she had in her life constantly and though she couldn't see him she had no reason to believe he wasn't anything but physically perfect.

No one pictured a troll as an angel..or a disfigured freak. He sank to the floor he knew he'd never really be that important to her. He would have to stay her angel...his only relief came from what she called him.

"Dearest friend...does that mean I hold more value than even him? Or was she just being kind?"

He growled banging his hand on the stone floor repeatedly paying no mind to any pain. 

"Tell me Christine...tell me which it is!" The movement of water grabbed his attention.

He didn't look up as he tried to cool his head, he knew who it was.

"Do you have feelings for that girl Erik?" Madame Giry spoke plainly as she stepped into the water and closer to him.

He didn't comment as he saw her step in view. She clocked her head before bending down to examine his hand he pulled back so quickly she could have just threatened his very livelihood.

"Dont touch me!" He snarled.

She only gave him a look, used to his outbursts. He rubbed his hand though she wasnt sure the pain was registered his free hair covered his face a fact she was thankful for. Looking down at the red spot she crinkled her nose as much care as he had taken in reorganizing his space he missed glass from the last time he broke mirrors. Truly she wondered if he missed the shards on purpose.

She looked him over remembering when she found him he had been younger, he was easily more than ten years her senior if demons and non humans a like cared to count years. Though he still aged like a human and it wasnt so unusual considering a demon normally had hundreds of years on an eighteen year old love. Strange to humans on the outside but they didn't get it and never could growing old and needing assistance on a short life span never knowing such years alone. 

Even though they respected the simple peace that benefited them all and only went after of age loves. Things were different for them.

Eric wasn't entirely alone in that area. looking at him now remembering the youth he had been, she felt a little something. More than she had ever before. She wouldn't say she cared for him like a son and she wouldn't say she only cared about the riches he could give Meg. She simply didn't feel all that bothered by his moods and understood while he had been grateful she saved his life if he chose to end his suffering she could do nothing about it.

Except of course take a little consideration for his mental health and strain.

"As you are surrounded by lovely ladies all the time I assume you are interested in more than her beauty?" She asked but didn't need an answer.

"What of it?"

"Did she sing for you? I know saying you have a passion for music is an understatement."

"Again..I ask what of it?" He growled, firm demanding an an answer in agitation hardly over his mood.

"Well I was just going to say that you see enough around the opera house if your interest doesn't effect Meg.."

"Spit it out, dont insult me you know your daughter's wealth is based on everything you do. She has plenty coming her way." He said absently.

"Then might I suggest you spend a little time around her if she seems well rested. If she practices well she should have breaks like any of our performers. Yelling at a disembodied person will only make you feel worse." She said matter of factly.

He shook his head not sure if he could but there came the terror again, he wanted to try.

"Now...why did you come down here?"

She immediately handed him the envelope with his usual payment. Turning to leave she stopped hearing his clear his throat. 

"And one more thing...."

....

Just a few days before opening night the halls were buzzing. While many hadn't heard her voice Julia's enthusiastic chatter about ot had people curious. She spent quite a lot of time with Julia and now Danielle and her twin Denise tanned beauties, a pair of simple demons by blood with red eyes. They had been in Sienna's group of friends though they soon grew tired of her complaints. Running her fingers through her thick black hair Denise, the softer, gentler one, eyed Christine.

As her sister, with shorter hair and a sterner view, did the same. They saw she always seemed to be alone if she wasn't with one of them.

It didn't seem to bother her too much but Denise found it a bit sad. Her kind hated to be alone and as they grew closer they didn't think it was good for her. Her upbringing didn't matter. That said even Erik hadn't yet approached her.

One of the other dancers knocked on the dorm room letting them know rehearsal started early. Nearly sprinting out they all wondered why.

....

On stage and in the seats Madame Giry had collected everyone she thought she needed. She glanced at her daughter who was admiring a new bracelet the dear girl loved simple trinkets. The view made her smile.

"Even though you may not be rich. You know working for room and board while still having money to put away your salary is worth keeping, no?" She began a brief cheer rang through the air.

She held up her hands nodding as they quieted.

"Then you understand why the phantom wouldn't just give it away. While it's been quiet whichever side you're on...Christine or Sienna all nonsense stops today. He made her audition and concluded there will only be one duet."

There was some murmuring, Christine still smiled though glad that she still got to sing. She couldn't truly explain that, Raoul helped but she hoped to take his offer and thrive on talent she hoped she carried.

Since it was much too late to simply turn it down.

"So she wasn't as perfect as the patron thought? How sad." Carlotta said with a laugh.

Christine rolled her eyes as Madame Giry gave the diva a look.

"Actually quite the contrary, Monsieur De Chagny did not help Christine...he helped you."

The mumering grew as Madame Giry calmed them again the twins looking between the stage and their new friend as Christine bit her lip.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Oh yes, he gave me a letter and it said she was so sublime he didn't need to compare. Though as you all heard the request for the duet he gave our patron what he wanted. The rest of the performances Christine will sing on her own."

Carlotta let out a parade of unladylike language as her attendants tried to calm her. While the madame clapped for Christine bringing out a like minded response. As it cleared she looked at Christine.

"He requested you be excused for today you may practice the song a little but you are to remain quiet and rest your voice. Though please he is not called phantom for nothing. While he does much of his 'talking' through me he is still in charge. Do as he says if you want to remain on stage." She said firmly ignore Andre's muttering over who was in charge.

She nodded quickly understanding now what Ms. Raya said.

"Well done, you understand now you may go as for the rest he's pleased with how things are going and you may also rest after a quick run through."

The chorus of 'yes ma'am' said the talk was over. It was early yet that meant a whole day to themselves. Christine smiled as her friends gave her a comforting tap to her shoulder and left her to leave. She turned to head back avoiding Carlotta's death glare she would still do some stretching in her room.

A dancer never completely missed a day already dedicated to exercise.

....

Christine closed the door behind her nearly jumping seeing he stood in the shadow. He was a bit more intimidating wearing a solid black mask she couldn't read him. He held the script for her no one usually left during the rehearsal so she knew the words. Though there was more to singing than that. He was nervous trying to indicate she should sing now. Rest in a moment, he listened to the happy Carol's let free from her voice for a bit checking pitch and listening for weakness. Though this time he found none.

Yes, a passion for music was an understatement. He held out his hand and she stopped.

He examined her, tense shoulders an uncertain look on her face. Watching him in return as if ready to step out. He swallowed thickly knowing she was afraid of him. Still she stood her ground. For a moment he wondered how she might look at him knowing her "angel" he walked over to her up close she smelled the woodsy but fruit scent of an expensive cologne something her father would have worn not the exact scent but it was clear which company made it something signature about the wood side that was in all of their colognes.

If he weren't wearing s mask she could barely make the details out of she thought he might kiss her. That that would be her real payment but he merely took her hand pressing something into it. She looked down indicating, at least she hoped, that she wanted to say something. He tilted his head a bit as if giving her a pass.

"I...just wanted to thank you...for the leap of faith even if it comes from Raoul...hopefully I don't let you down." He raised her hand shook his head holding her hand to the mask's lips.

He didn't need Raoul but keeping quiet until she was comfortable with him won out. He stepped away and held his finger to his 'lips' making her nod before he made his way out. She looked at her hand and saw a small book she touched it and it began to expand a bit the pages were blank. She smiled slightly..maybe a way to talk to her friends for a couple of days.

He was still very intimidating, but as he didn't leave any instructions it was a nice gesture.

A strange man but that wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he speaks knowing his thoughts aren't entirely his own if he's not calm to monitor it...so yeah. Stay tuned.


	6. The strangest comfort

As opening night arrived Christine felt nervous and it grew all the more with each second. She stood with Meg as Madame Giry put the final touches on her dress. This one a slimming red that fanned out a bit ending in a bit a green sash around her waist, the tight sleeves hung st her biceps something of a holiday flamenco dress. Christine found the costume strange but she knew demons didn't always live here and came from all over now they picked up a lot in that time. Never the less she thought it was beautiful just different. 

Meg couldn't help but feel a bit jealous though her singing was weak. She would have liked to gain that attention. Madame Giry turned her head toward her smiling affectionately. The dancers wore simple thin skirts and tight red bodysuits. She had put Christine's hair up leaving a few curls free around her face before she stepped back to admire her work.

"Perfect, now try not to be too nervous you'll be fine." Christine smiled and thanked her.

She looked down as the older woman frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just worried about messing up and making myself look foolish. After so much faith had been put in me." She muttered.

"The phantom knows what he's doing, you will be fine." She said gently.

"Mother maybe..."

"Not now Meg you should be with the other dancers right now." Meg sighed turning to leave while her tried to keep Christine calm.

Madame Giry pulled out a rose and pressed it behind her ear.

"He thought it would look nice, he has confidence so you should. No matter what just dont stop singing. We keep people coming back by keeping the show going"

She remained unsure but smiled for the other all the same.

.....

The skirt on Christine's dress was meant to be ripped to allow her back into step with the dancers. Though she hadn't needed it just yet as she moved along the stage with Carlotta their dresses were meant to match but she added fur and a feathered hat even the skirt was more bell shaped. Try as she might the murmurs of confusion at being given two stars..as Andre and Firmin never meant to change it on the advertisements; were long gone.

Raoul stood behind the curtain cheering along with them there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd as she poured her all into Silent Night while Carlotta belted out O Holy Night on her go to liven them back up. In her steps just before the dancers were meant to take their angel and her holy companion away in a flurry the lights went out. Just as unrest fell in the air the light returned focused on Christine as she freed her sash in a pirouette.

The ties fell free from her hair with the lost of the red revealing a white dress beneath the dancers entered along with the fake snow applause sounded with a bow most hadn't noticed...at least immediately..that Carlotta fell.

Christine's chest rose and fell as she glanced to the left where Madame Giry applauded with everyone else. Her smile remained even as she stood to bow with the others, finally able to catch sight of box five and its clapping occupant.

It was all cut short as Carlotta shot up with a cry, No, she moved faster her slap echoed silencing the crowd as the others moved.

"I wont stand for it...you dont deserve to share the stage with me. I want to see you fail." 

To her credit Christine didn't even look angry as she stepped on pointe stepping around Carlotta. Reyer watches her movements and quickly grabs the attention of his musicians a slow but confrontational tune begins to play. Watching helplessly from their box Andre and Firmin just pray it works..laughable but not many demons that dont live among them care for music. They'd have to hope for Angel's to hear instead.

Eric was beyond livid but he waited to see what Christine planned.

Until she laughed.

Though musically in tone, Carlotta was just as human as she was. The slap stung but it was nothing Christine couldn't take. Though from those watching the woman was a loyal stronger than she appeared.

"That doesn't seem..like Christmas spirit to me. Perhaps not even coal will be found in your stocking this year. "

The audience laughed as she taunted her, Madame Giry wore a smile seeing she took her promise to heart.

Reyer was at least a little amused as she willed the twins and Julia out with her. Calling for another, happier tune to carry on the fake end of the show. Eric was long gone, As far as the crowd knew it was all an act.

That was all they needed to know the few guys she trusted still got her off stage before she embarrassed herself further.

.....

That evening as the performance ended with a party for everyone. Everyone meaning the star performers, those that could afford a private box, with a few higher up individuals. Christine excused herself. Her dressing room was filled with gifts, chocolates, flowers, other sweets and the like. She smiled thinking she would have to share with everyone less she gain a dress size. There was food at the party but she didn't think she fit in.

A knock to her door stopped her from taking one of the hand crafted sweets. A chocolate rose in bloom. She smiled thinking it was Madame Giry or one of the girls she was surprised to see the phantom himself. Though with a mask that left some opening near his mouth, red in color to match his suit.

Not waiting for an invitation he stepped forward. Though she stepped back giving him room she almost spoke before he made her look at him. Closing the door behind him, he turned her face to examine her red cheek she was just fair enough for it to catch his gaze. She smiled slightly though there was another war in his mind. Carlotta from scent alone came from a mixed bunch.

While she was human in her own right there was more to her than that. Still Christine took that hit so well it disturbed him. He knew what it meant when you found your limits and survived them. How it painted him, how much more did they need to have in common. What other sufferings could they share others might not have noticed or brushed it off but he did and it pissed him off.

"I'm okay." That wasn't helping.

He released her chin before he felt another foreign emotion twisting up. He bent slightly pulling her close. She stiffened for a moment before she shook her head, though admittedly his embrace was warm...maybe because he wasn't human, it wasn't all that cold in here. Shesmilrf a little wider, it spoke clearly. She reached up patting his back.

"Not...'I'm done for if you leave' okay, but 'I'll make it if you let me'..okay." he released her then shaking off the reach as finding another seemingly like himself.

She looked away and saw a white box wrapped in clear plastic no doubt chocolate with candies inside she moved to grab it and offered it to him. He cocked his head. 

"They say chocolate is a good pick me up at least when you're down. Now whether that's a sells pitch or not...I do not know but worth a try?" 

He offered something of a lopsided grin gone as quickly as it appeared as he took the offering from her.

"Thank you for coming to check on me." He nodded backing up to bend and pull a bouquet from the hall to give to her somehow it stood out more than any waiting for her. He turned to leave he couldn't deny it was all he needed to feel better she closed the door thinking about him.

Wondering what he suffered to catch what she thought no one noticed.

......

Humming to herself freely as her friends were returned safely, drunk, and deep asleep. Christine ran her fingers through her hair until she felt a familiar tingle.

'Angel?'

'Are you alright?'

She smiled.

'I'm fine just tired.'

'I was concerned..I didn't know you could take such a hit.'

'Of course not, why sour our brief chats?' He sighed.

'Christine...'

Though she wasn't going to budge if he were her he wouldn't either. So he understood he was just concerned she seemed so frail he wondered just how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was kind of filler kind of not but needed...I'm tired so I'm off hope you still liked it.


	7. Meeting him

With gossip filling the air over Carlotta's "leave" following her little act time still went on. Andre and Firmin weren't so concerned over giving Christine her time in the spotlight as they sold out seats her confidence seemed to grow with every show two shows a week with rehearsal and brief breaks in between. Many of their audience traveled to see who just might dethrone Carlotta. That is not all the glitz could distract Christine. She heard from her angel less and less. She could only be concerned for him. She wondered if he watched her dance perhaps he was wealthy enough to do just about whatever he pleased.

She sat in her dressing room after another show she had taken to sharing her gifts such. Brushing it off as simply not needing it all. She didn't want it to seem like she was trying to buy affections with it she was just being nice and it seemed much worse to let things go to waste. Aside from flowers that died fairly quickly different kinds that demons grew.

Save for what Eric gave her she glanced at the blue and white bouquet it seemed they were colored and still thriving. He left a note that they needed to be watered three times a day. They were as vibrant as ever.

Something like a rose and tulip blended together. She was shaken from her thoughts as she heard a knock.

"Come in."

Madame Giry smiled at her as she let herself in. She couldn't say for sure even now what she thought of Christine but she did like her and found her talent to be of her own and not born from a young man's obsession he never missed a show her Raoul. As people referred to him when she wasn't around. He seemed to live for her.

It was either her asset or her chosen trouble.

Either way, he kept them well off who cared.

"You seem to grow with every performance." She said sweetly.

"Thank you but..I have plenty to learn yet." For once she thought she saw a genuine smile from the other.

"Well then I suppose I don't have to warn you not to get a swelled head?"

"Not at all...I could be a passing fancy or maybe a one hit wonder...or maybe I'll shine on my own but this is just the road there and I'll have to give it up..I just enjoy it before I find out."

Madame Giry nodded in approval.

"Well said, I just came to tell you that we are getting a break for a few days but we will rehearse this show while preparing for the next, a New Years bash but that only runs for a week before a solid show is selected so enjoy everything you can while you can." Christine nodded as she left her be she was almost left alone until her door swung open again.

She laughed as Raoul stood there holding a colorful box in front of his face a hole cut to show it was a stuffed toy in front of his face.

"Forgive me miss I meant to knock but I'm a bit short." Madame Giry looked over her shoulder hearing the slightest laugh.

She wondered what the patron really thought of her. 

He smiled as he offered the box to her.

"You may be in the wrong room if you're looking for a child to amuse Vicomte." He still grinned bending to kiss her cheek.

"I know my dear but I was delayed as children often can be. Take a closer look." 

She opened the pretty packaging and her easy smile widened as she glanced at the handstitched bear. It's head was covered in fake orange flowers faded in color with new petals attached, a plain white shirt stitched to look like a dress she smiled stroking the worn material.

"Dotty..." she said lightly.

She wasn't clearly a bear, her colors were a little off but she loved it. Gustav once told her her mother made it for her while waiting for her to be born. It was something that made the reality of her loss easier to take. One day she had lost her some time after meeting Raoul. As childish as it had been she carried it much longer than the average child might keep a doll. Though it was all she had of her mother.

She let Raoul take her on the promise that he'd one day bring her back. Even when she wondered if they were still friends on his end she did care to see him again. She looked at him.

"She seems a little different than I remember."

He cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid I missed you a little too much and kept her close. My brother tried to get rid of her...it took some work trying to find the material yo replace what was lost...I mean I know it's not the same but..my old house keeper sent her while he was busy finally I could make good on my promise guess I'm lucky you forgot." He said sheepishly.

She laughed.

"Maybe I remembered and was waiting to hold it over your head the next time I desire a bear." She smiled as he grinned.

"It was sweet of you to keep her."

"I was just waiting for the right time to give her back...I have some business to attend to on Christmas and I know you have your friends. It's just since you're away from home I thought you'd like her early....you know you're never too old to keep a beloved..."

He was silenced as she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled himself holding her close.

"Thank you Raoul." 

"Anything for you Christine...I had better go but I'll see you tomorrow?" He spoke hopefully as he stood slowly.

"You just might." With a grin he kissed her hand and moved to leave a spring in his step.

Erik could watch no more, how he monitored his home when he could gave him an earful.

'Christine..'

She set the bear down as she picked up her brush .

'Hello Angel, I was wondering when you would speak to me again.' Even with short calls he didn't call on her much lately.

Though she assumed he was busy and didn't take it personal they were much too connected for that.

'Forgive me, I've...been keeping up with your show brilliant but I know it leaves you weary.'

She frowned he sounded as such.

'I can't..there is nothing to forgive, I am tired but it's nice to be busy. Keeps me from missing my parents.'

'I see well if you need a bit more distraction..' he paused entirely.

He didn't know what was wrong with him the hug that shouldn't have happened should have been enough. Though naturally he needed more he often wished to know just how his life would end if he was never satisfied. Though dramatic..that was Erik.

'Am I to actually meet you?' She asked, if possible perking up.

A tone over idea got to him a bit, did it truly matter that much?

'I suppose, maybe...on the rooftop after you've settled.'

'I'll come right now..'

'No...I am not there yet dress warm and meet me there.'

'Perhaps an hour or so?'

'Two, I move much more freely the darker it is we can chat for a bit then off to bed with you.'

She laughed, hardly containing her excitement sleep would not be easy.

'Okay, dont leave me waiting.' She moved to get to the dorm while he was left with his thoughts.

......

He was a flurry of movement yanking his hair back and forcing on an old black wig while looking for a cape. 

"Curse you, you pathetic bastard what are you thinking??" He reprimanded himself.

He couldn't just change his mind she seemed so excited. He pressed his hands on either side of his head growing he wasnt sure he had a mask she hadn't seen. Quickly he settled on a heavy hooded cloak he could warn her away from. He had few casual clothes and he knew he'd stand out. It wasn't time for this she couldn't know who shared her thoughts she'd never accept that..him. 

Breathing heavily he straightened his back groaning as his wings shot out something to shield himself from he stared at his reflection. Powerful black wings both of a leathery demon and black angel of death, only his thick robes beneath his cloak, he was no angel but the name amused him. He took his path up to the roof shaking but he was excited too if she was happy so was he. The panic was pushed aside but he knew it wasn't going anywhere he just had to hold it together to see her. Seeing her in Raoul's arms set him far too off to let go.

He had to go.

Turning a corner heading through a sealed door at least that was the appearance he walked through.

He remembered the story, Christine shared it with him too. He looked everywhere trying find a replacement sure that Raoul, a figment of his imagination would never bring it back. He stopped when his search appeared fruitless he would keep the bear if he found one to quiet the voice. Here Mr. Perfect comes and he has no issue at all. Erik paused to punch a stone wall,he used his own abilities, though they were limited he could hear what he chose to hear. Were they even on the same level?

Did she care for him...more? Erik nearly turned around right there but he continued on.his wings tight falling like a second cape over his form to beef him up a bit. It would do no good for her to notice the phantom and leave.

Only seeing her brang any peace.

She wanted to see him and Raoul wouldn't be there it was a chance he had to take. He stood by the opening in the stone statue he made waiting for her to arrive first.

.....

Christine adjusted her hood as she moved up toward the roof it was eerily quiet. With only the sound of her footsteps as company she smiled slightly though climbing the steps peace and quiet tap tap. She made her way to the door and pushed it open a bit of movement behind her made her jump and push the door open hurrying out. The cool breeze calmed her nerves, it was snowing but lightly so it wasn't too cold to be outside just right.

"Angel....?" She called.

He looked out from his hiding spot intending to come up behind her in greeting. Thinking better of it he swallowed the lump in his throat this felt so much more nervewracking especially after hearing rumors of her growing love for Raoul. If she didn't love him there was no place for Erik but perhaps her "Angel" had a place.

He bit his lip.

'I'm behind you...as promised Christine.'

She turned slowly barely seeing him in the protective hold of darkness. Though he stepped forward standing out against the white. She bent dropping something he couldn't see beyond the shake as he tried to still his nerves. He could convince her she saw different, warp her mind just enough that he didn't appear clearly but it was tiring to do. He was pulled back to reality as she ran over to him hugging his waist he tensed. Though she normally saw a mix of creatures with the same build he wondered if he got to her fast enough if she would brush off the familiar feel. It felt different.

He blindly thought to comfort her she didn't know she was safe with him. Now she initiated a close hug not caring what she found beneath. He hugged her back protectively savoring for once, the closeness of someone who knew him yet wanted to be around him.

Granted she didn't know everything but it was enough. She pulled back after a moment having felt his wings tucked beneath.

"You really are an angel." He shook his head quickly letting them forth. Long since too damaged for actual flight they stood proud.

"I'm not..but few actually have wings they can hide so if you prefer that image..by all means." She smiled making his heart skip a beat.

"How did you get up here?"

She ran her hands over an obvious imperfection that meant his wings, while somewhat functional, had been cut. Not so sensitive about that scar...at least not while he shivered under the touch the wings were sensitive more so than he remembered.

Perhaps because he wanted her to touch him?

"You have a..good eye...let's say, I know Erik..were barely partners, I can't stand to look at him and generally dont care for him at all. It makes our presence around one another tolerable I use his tunnels he gets supplies from me..just keep that to yourself."

She nodded slowly, the lie slid off his tongue easily though it was true in it's own way his hate for his face had turned to his entire form. He did get his own groceries and such as well he just wasn't another trusted person.

He made sure with a quick gaze she accepted what he had to say. She nodded slowly it wasnt control entirely bit it did push the mind to accept what it could not change. 

At least in small doses.

"So you cover your face too, so no one sees more than they need to?"

"Quite."

She rubbed her temples a bit confused he only hoped she wouldn't ask him to take it off. He looked up his gaze adjusting and he noticed a sack, a wine bottle sticking out.

"You brought something for us?"

"Uh...oh yes, you said we'd talk a bit, I thought it might take a little longer if we had something to eat." She said softly, that innocent look he prayed she wouldn't ask me doubted he would say no.

"You wished to prolong our meeting?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, dont you?"

He swallowed thickly.

"Of course...I haven't eaten yet anyhow."

She smiled tugging him toward the bag they'd have to sit in the snow but neither of them minded.

They had one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little long on my end anyways so I split it up.


	8. Under the moonlight

Christine went all out with her choices, even bringing an extra blanket she had. He meant to kick aside some of the snow but even with a break the cold air couldn't be good for her. He took a leap of faith warning her as "Angel" that she was never to mention this less Eric become cross over an "unknown" using his tunnel. She agreed as he pushed the door in there was another door though it appeared a flat wall he let her fold the blanket over so she could sit the massive statue stood to the side with the opening at the back. So no one who came up would see anything. The moon however offered what light they needed.

It was also roomier than she expected, Erik hated tight spaces and hollowed it out well. Though sitting with her now as she poured some wine while pulling a mix of cheese, bread, fruit, and a bit of roasted meat out. He made sure the kitchen was stocked with food like that the dancers worked hard and could work off well what they ate.

There was no reason to deny them much in that area. He didn't feel much care, no but he remembered what it felt like to be hungry and have to perform anyways. He glanced at her over the rim of his cup.

"Did you miss a meal Christine?" He asked.

She flashed another smile. 

"Dont make fun I haven't had much appetite lately. I guess some relaxation helped." He frowned.

"Christine you must be careful with that...if Madame Giry is pushing too much just tell her so." He said firmly.

She smiled shaking her head.

"Dont worry, I dont go days without eating I just haven't eaten today." He frowned knowing he'd need to talk to Madame Giry.

He was satisfied seeing her take a healthy bite immediately after serving him. Even in front of him while her manners were intact she didn't care what he saw. The idea was always strange to him, playing ashamed to eat in front of someone that's why you agreed to eat together..it was meant to be enjoyable. Then again he didn't understand a lot of strange habits he caught once in a while. 

He finally lifted it up though his mask was out of sight he was glad he chose one that let his mouth be free. Fair Christine paled all of sudden.

He didn't get to ask much before she moved to take his hand he winced mostly from her free touching.

"What happened?"

He didn't register what she meant until his gaze fell where hers did. His white glove was stained red, in an alarming manner. He tried to tug his hand away but she pulled the glove free then he remembered using his few powers through a few trinkets scattered around his opera house. He'd been drinking wine and he shattered the glass seeing her in Raoul's arms. Punching the wall must have aggravated it. Panicked, feeling her mood he touched her wrist with his free hand and she watched the glass raise and fall from the wound. He hadn't noticed it in his frantic state to see her but a minor cut would catch his attention.

The deep wound now began to stung as he calmed in her presence. Ah what she did to him. He looked up startled as she ripped her hood a bit, the soft material was easily torn he couldn't heal it completely but hadn't expected her to wrap it for him.

"I....its fine Christine.."

She looked up at him.

"Sometimes I forget I'm surrounded by so many that dont share the frailty of humanity. Everyone has just grown so comfortable living here they pick up habits. Then there are little displays that remind you, a demon preferring to bring their game home to tear into it, a dancer flying excitedly, or someone even cleaning using only their mind while sipping a warm drink. Still I'll be damned if anyone I care for is going to bleed freely in front of me." She spoke firmly but with another gentle smile as he gave her a wide eyed stare before sitting still.

"Thank you..."

"That's much better."

.....

Meg sighed as she walked into the dorm Julia invited her to play cards. She didn't think Carlotta would be there. She didn't know she was even allowed in the building. She'd only heard he was furious she raised a hand against Christine. She was worried that he might come kill them all for associating with her.

"Andre invited her, when the phantom didn't say anything against it he assumed she was welcome back." Julia said seeing her concern.

She nodded slowly as she moved next to the twins the diva could not look more bored if you paid her.

"So you'll be fine with Christine then?" She asked carefully.

Flamed seemed to ignite in her gaze, metaphorically speaking but she pursed her lips as a reminder to keep her mouth shut.

"Of course...let her have her little time in the spotlight, the public adores me." She said absently.

Meg nodded hoping she'd really stay out of the way this time. He might kill her instead of firing her.

.....

With the meal finished they only had wine watching the night sky the snow had finally stopped. He glanced at her noticing she seemed a bit chilled he didn't want to see her go just yet though it would do no good for her to come down with something. He opened his cloak beckoning her forward. She didn't hesitate for a moment as she moved closer settling in the crook of his arm as her head fell on his chest her covered her form holding her close. He chewed on his lip roughly as he felt her so comfortable with him. He tried to remind himself of what she did not know or he would be unable to sleep peacefully with false hope being the issue.

"Is it..really so easy being with me?" He asked carefully.

"Is that strange? After we shared so many thoughts all this time. Even while keeping what's hard to share the feeling was there. Do you not feel at ease with me with that connection in your heart?" She asked eying him as she sat up.

He wondered if he had one but nodded.

"No I do..it's just new there comes reason with me being better off alone." He replied gently.

She stared at him sadly even as he raised his hand to cup her cheek.

"Dont make that face, I'm alright."

"But you hate being alone.." she knew him all too well.

"Perhaps you're to blame for that, I didn't like it but I didn't know the alternative very well. Now I shall go to bed wondering what else there is to miss." She grinned.

"And how good monsieur am I to remedy that?" He smirked.

"Lie back down that is plenty for me." She smiled doing as he requested but felt a sadness in his words as he did as he didn't dare ask for more.

...

A tweet woke him soon after he stared at his stomach where a sparrow sat. Smaller than the breed humans knew and black in color it puffed up almost excitedly not human obviously but a demonic bird. He couldn't remember the last time he stayed up here long enough to see it. Clearly it remembered him. He almost shot up realizing that meant he slept on the roof he touched his face still perfectly covered he looked at Christine his sudden movement had disturbed her.

They had been talking, at least he thought when they drifted off he had no idea. He did feel rested though normally nightmares kept his rest brief. A short power nap was all he accepted. It had still been dark meaning he had gotten more than a few hours of sleep. Perhaps not much to the typical person but enough for him. She sat up and stretched a bit.

She immediately regretted it the early morning air was a bitter mistress.

"Good morning....I guess our chat didn't last long after all. " she said dreamily, still a bit asleep.

"Good morning....I did you move my hood?" He asked though he found it neatly in place he had slept in an odd position."

"No of course not too many unknowns."

He cocked his head.

" I don't know if you're paranoid or justified demons..anyone so unpredicatable. If you say you need it you can trust me not to remove it without you knowing. Besides I've never seen your face. Though you did fix it a lot in your sleep..I'm not sure when you settled though you were sleep before I was.." She said.

He swallowed thickly, wondering if he really willed her to accept his covered face. Or if she was just being practical because she had come to be comfortable around her coworkers. Many in turn warmed up to her she fit in much more easily than she might have thought.

"You could have caught your death up here why didn't you leave?" Though he could hardly be angry..knowing she couldn't or didn't want to leave him even with an easy escape.

She shook her head.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left." She said simply, a sweet tone to her words.

The kid tweeting as it flew to bump into her cheek made her smile. As he did just barely looking at her face through the weakness in the hood of his cloak.

"I suppose then.....to...tomorrow I ought to say goodbye before I fall asleep." He said carefully an unspoken question in his words.

Petting the happy ball of fluff she nodded her easy smile never fading. 

"I'll eat something light you can bring dinner and perhaps something chocolate." He nodded quickly despite himself kissing her free hand.

"Till tonight then, its early yet you ought to go back to bed....somewhere warmer."

She didn't comment though she blushed she'd never felt cold in his arms. She didn't even think about it. She wondered what he might think of that. Was it too much? She guessed not for them but he seemed to be withdrawing she let him help her up and she let the bird go free before moving to leave he watched her go, long after she was no longer there. Part of him wished she was coming with him but he had to let her go if only for now.

.....

To say Erik's joy was short lived was an understatement. He cursed Andre for going behind his back but was stuck with an issue. He couldn't say he didn't notice that would show he had a weakness that could be taken by surprise it was one of the few things that kept others away from him. He let her stay but her days were numbered, seeing Christine with her friends as they moved to leave and enjoy the shops he hated it. Though he didn't wish to isolate her.

The loneliness was harder to take he couldn't wait to see her tonight he hoped she would remember. 

It was time to get a little blood he rung for Madame Giry who would bring him what he needed.


	9. Not his kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light trigger warning with Christine at a sort of bar. Technically implied the same happened when she was underage.  
Yep I spammed a bit I get up early but I have a longer shift today so gotta get it out of my system. Glad peeps are still checking this out.  
I also realize when welcoming characters the timing may be off implying snow came early and weeks make up a month not two as in I'm not glossing over that much time it'll feel better after a weakness of mine I know but I'll fix it I think. Mostly implying that demons are faster than humans trust and care is a little different there. As you may see or have seen already with how they are meant to respond to her, some humans too I guess. 
> 
> The point is I wasn't sure about this chapter and deleted it but as I'd been saving it as a draft along the way it was still here. So hope you like it after all. I also found the book on the library app...what a world we live in...so reading that to see if I may just be influenced.  
With changes I have more directly added Raoul's brother..

As promised Christine returned to the roof about the same time. She continued to do so every night up until a few days before Christmas Eve performances were on once again to close out the holiday show and they moved on to preparing for the New Years show. Christine very rarely heard Angel speaking in her mind he simply looked forward to seeing her for dinner and catching up then. Not that she minded he was so at ease with her. They didn't always switch off there was always something he wanted her to try she thought it was sweet how enthusiastic he could get insisting at least a sample of his favorites. She enjoyed their time and though it was a strong mental connection something about the simple evenings seemed all the stronger.

She was just glad he enjoyed it as much as she did. It was strange though he was a demon there was something innocent in the way he took to their evenings though he wouldn't allow her to sleep in the snow again he made the most of his time with her. So he found himself greatly disturbed when the vicomte who had been very absent to say the least, appeared again hoping to spend time with Christine.

While he talked excitedly about his brother's successes he was mostly distracted by her. They sat in the waiting room of the opera house with Meg, Julia, the twins and a few handsome boys from the background dancers.

Meg tried to make herself look more attractive to take some of Raoul's attention she felt so out of the loop lately. Some still eyed Christine as if waiting for her to turn into Carlotta. While others were much friendlier and more open about their appreciation of her voice.

Angel often her voice could control a room and to take it very seriously. A demon's appreciation came with more than tokens of that in the form of flowers and chocolate.

Julia hardly noticed her she was used to more than this. Her mother doted on her and in some ways she hoped to get that from others. The guys, a blond named Horace who was actually mute just enjoyed being part of the group. A red headed demon that went by Olympen a brunette..Arthan and Whitley. The ash brown demonling as he was called appeared to be a flirt but he was really just friendly. Unlike some might think, this finally made up their growing group. 

Though Christine often felt there was an open spot right beside her.

"So there I was..." Christine wasn't all there as Raoul fell into story it was getting late and she began to feel Erik's nerves.

She wasn't sure what was wrong as he had been tight lipped all day. She had a feeling he didn't much care for Raoul. He didn't seem to mind when she was around any other guy. She wondered why he was so particular.

Hearing laughter she shook her head mostly clear as she caught him looking her way. His brother wanted him to take his role in the family business seriously and while he appreciated the arts Phillipe wanted him focusing on that. They owned several small businesses there was always something to do. Still his thoughts had been on Christine and he was eventually given space on the hope he'd get it out of his system.

"You look positively bored." He said lightly, though he hoped she liked what he had to say.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all I was just thinking."

"She's just thinking of her new favorite." Denise teased.

"Oh yes the one she dumped us for." Danielle and Julia said in unison. 

Raoul's eyebrow went up as Christine elbowed her while they laughed.

"A new favorite? Another friend Christine?" He asked carefully.

Before she spoke Meg shifted.

"A boyfriend I would guess she sneaks off to see him every night and returns late." Christine gave her a look remembering she heard movement behind her had Meg been following her? Whatever for? She shook her head as Julia bounced excitedly.

"Who is it? I must know."

She blushed missing the death of Raoul's easy going smile. Had she really fallen into such an obvious routine. She continued to try her best so she wouldn't have to make up for mistakes on stage. Soon she was off to take brief naps to keep up with Angel as well.

"He is my friend but that's it.." she said choosing her words carefully sure he was listening even when he didn't say anything.

"A friend you sneak off to meet? Well to each their own but he is human, correct?" Olympen asked.

A response was taken from her again as Whitley shook his head.

"It is none of our business we'll meet him eventually but remember you haven't been around demons that long. If he is one of ours on the surface his intentions may not be clear to you." Whitley said.

She glanced at him.

"What do you mean? On the surface?"

"I mean we're like humans, the only standing race is demon we are collectively the demon race. What changes is nationality and belief even morals. Some of us have become quite a bit more prudish than our ancestors perhaps your friend may act in a way that he is a friend to you all the while thinking he's making clear he's courting you.

I'm barely demon probably less than our house shrew but I was still raised on ways of old. I'm not a threat because I recognize anyone around me as beautiful I'm only going after one..but not everyone is as I am. The wrong guy might not be wrong because he hurts you but because its believed he's stepping on another's territory. Just be careful turtledove we wouldn't want you taken by demon you can't read." Whitley finished with a smirk.

He was just like that and his current set of attentions beyond friendship were aimed at Denise who smiled at him. While he didn't regularly approach Christine they danced together as the stage dancers were cycled through having rehearsals together and time to talk during break he came around. He did like Christine and heaven knew he was well aware of her beauty and appreciated being surrounded by it but genuinely. When he first took interest in actual love it wasnt Christine and it would stay that way.

She nodded quickly wondering about his words she wasn't so naive that she believed her affections ended in nothing. It wasn't like they had met during childhood. She a woman of marrying age and he a single gentleman but them, demons as a whole as he put it well she hadn't considered that. Thinking of those outside these walls and behaviors she hadn't been exposed to, she wondered if with her comfort with Angel if she was already leading him on.

Or if he already knew she was his friend, part of her wondered if she would even mind more. There she knew she was naive, Danielle kept books in the dorm by her bed and Christine still blushed at some of the covers or the little bits she had been shared. Remaining with her parents so long perfectly satisfied with life she had turn down many advances she just didn't think about it. Maybe he did. Maybe that was where she should be testing waters, did she trust him more than Raoul? To let go if she changed her mind?

"So with that in mind we should meet him when you're ready." Danielle offered quietly gaining Christine's attention again. As she glanced at Arthan.

She figured she must with him occupying her thoughts she didn't send to him. On her end it wasn't so much control as thinking absently kept her thoughts private. While calling his name first meant he heard everything though since meeting him with his way of slipping by she wondered how effective that was.

She didn't know what to say they were just concerned she knew and it made her smile. Though he was still secretive, she didn't know if they'd be in danger but then she didn't want to test the waters and find out that way if they would be.

Raoul cleared his throat.

"Talk of darkness aside I have a table for us at Le Grande Pier. I think we could finish this chat there before we miss the reservation." Well his cling to Christine aside he didn't have many group's.

He'd like to keep them all if he could.

Meg smiled as he stood once again the center of attention.

"Fancy..you know we will have to change for that dont you?" Arthan asked.

Raoul smirked. 

"Please I have a private booth wear whatever you like I'll wait. What do think Christine? Can we steal you from your...friend this evening?" She smiled slightly dinner ought to be quick, she could still see him if he wanted her to.

"I suppose I can spare you a little bit more time Raoul. " She said giving her hair a dramatic flip as he grinned ever amused Olympen shook his head at their suddenly though completely dear diva.

As Christine moved to her dressing room the twins slid their arms around hers .

"What he said is true, I mean we could have a whole building of advice for him if he is a demon." Denise began.

"And you do care for him that way." Danielle added.

"But if you're not just be sure of what you want and don't be afraid of questions. Anything clearing the air in either way is better than risking a romantic misunderstanding with a demon your friends haven't even met." Denise went on.

Christine smiled while assuring them he was only a friend. They left her to change as she picked up her brush to fix her hair. She called but when he remained silent she let him be.

Only telling him she'd be out with her friends for dinner.

....

Dinner turned to drinks which lead to more relaxed dancing. At least for her friends, Christine remembered her childhood alone with Gustav, so many drinks he would like here...so many men similar to him. She was taken back...so many nights she slept outside the bar after her father collapsed. He was a musical genius but when he drank he didn't need it. When he had it he only drank when he couldn't get work.

That or the client wasn't offering enough, she couldn't see her friends as quickly as the dance moved most of them around. As she felt a tingle on the small of her back shr moved to stand. Before she was roughly yanked into a sloppy man's lap as he openly fondled her. She jumped clawing his arm, turning and swung. Her smack caught Raoul's gaze he spoke to Meg who he had been dancing with while never taking his eye off Christine. The burly drunken man stood up while she stepped back. He was blue in color it was no wonder he moved so quickly.

"Forgive me but you'll do well to keep your hands to yourself."

As he swore she jumped as Raoul got between sword drawn.

"I thought this was a much nicer establishment, but even at the most grimy places last I checked a woman watching the dancefloor is not an invitation monsieur." He garbled something as she rubbed her temples.

"I need to leave..." she said as he fixed his sword the drunk already distracted again.

"Christine it'll be fine, I'll protect you." He said softly.

She shook her head.

"You stay and have fun I'll get a carriage." She took off out of sight really needing to get out of the bar it was a higher class sort of place but alcohol did the worst to most who had too much no matter what their surroundings looked like. Raoul paid the tab and went after her.

She thought she'd be fine it wasn't like the places Gustav could afford but in the end she wasn't comfortable there. She smiled slightly she relaxed seeing how her parents and their friends handled it, she drank a little, but her limit came quick. She supposed memories of her fa....Gustav effected her a lot more than drinks did.

She paused wondering if instead of just her nerves if it had been Angel. She hadn't told him they were going anywhere else.

She jumped as Raoul hopped in the carriage with her the coachman only waited as Raoul waved to him to.

Finally taking off she glanced at him.

"You didn't have to come after me.."

"I didn't have to let you drive away without me either."

..... 

When they arrived at the opera house she hurried in meaning to go to the dorms but Raoul stopped her. 

"Are you alright Christine?"

"Raoul I'm fine I just want to be in bed alone."

He nodded.

"Of course, i just...your demon friend might have a fit."

She shook her head.

"What do you care Raoul?"

"I saw him grab you, those are a dangerous demons they make you weak. If you're unattractive to them you don't notice them once close giving them the illusion of just being imagination....if they like you well..."

"Well what? You know that but were going to let him have his way with me why didn't you shout or something when my voice didn't carry?"

"I'm sorry it was already too late when I saw you struggling I knew something was off but no telling how long he'd been there. I was just as distracted as you have been."

She huffed she wasn't really blaming him entirely it wasn't like he set her up. Though a stitched together history lesson was not the way to make her feel better.

She shook her head.

"Its fine just...good night Raoul." She turned to leave and he bit his lip feeling he had really messed up.

"Christine..." she paused and turned to look at him as he he came closer.

"It won't happen again I can keep you safe." He said firmly.

She sighed.

"Ra..." he silenced her by cupping her face, and finishing with a kiss she was startled but he was quick.

"I love you I just wanted a fun evening out with our friends...I thought about what Whitley said. In case it wasn't clear what I felt for you either..." he took off as quickly as he stepped up really not wanting to give her a chance to reject him. She shook her head.

Yes perhaps there was a chance for more with Angel. A passionless kiss like that was just surprising but a first one none the less. She looked up and her surprise faded seeing Angel staring down at her.

'So you've returned from your night out with "friends" tell me was it necessary to cut me out for him?'

She bit her lip.

'I was with my friends...I didn't meant to cut you out. I didn't think you'd want to come.'

'That is not what I'm talking about and I believe you know that. Goodnight Christine.'

'Angel..'

'I said goodnight!'he snapped before taking off she was much more inclined to go after him but she didn't have a clue how to get up there leaving it a sore night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah still mixed feelings but it's done.


	10. Ache of loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also trigger warning, mention of self harm.
> 
> So I've had a couple shifts that seem to take the day away. While trying to read the book. Raoul's character frustrates me though more than it did before. So yeah...back on track.

Erik paced back and forth in his room throwing about what he saw fit. His hair was a mess, breathing heavily still beside himself. He couldn't get that cursed image out of his mind. He grit his teeth didn't she know she was the only protege he'd ever claimed and by that right she was his? He growled, in agitation thinking of her singing during dinner was that time not precious to her? She was fine before he watched her carefully making sure she wasn't suffering for staying up late with him. He knew she napped when given the chance as rehearsals and shows ended before their meeting time, he saw her before then.

With her friends, she worked them into a routine nearly. Yet everything changed for her dear vicomte. Seeing red he tore a painting from the wall and shredded it. Flapping his wings he created just enough gust to push the trash out of the way. As he sat on the bed. He went looking for her when she didn't respond to his calls and saw them. He supposed things weren't clear between them...if she saw him as just a friend she ought to accept Raoul's affections.

He shook his head as a lump grew in his throat threatening to push tears he thought once gone dry. 

Hell be damned he...no he wouldn't consider it and risk being even more frustrated. Still he didn't have a clue on how to proceed. Whitley spoke of clearing the air as if it was as easy as walking as a sober able bodied adult. It just happened , he couldn't imagine what he would say or do or if he could really handle rejection.

Then he felt her mood spike and he had no idea where she was but frozen once again, knowing the familiar push of those cursed creatures he didn't know what to do.

Their connection left him helpless and he grew more and more sick as the feeling rose. He couldn't move. When he was finally free he ran through his passageway only to find her alone and not with her group. He saw more than red and wished for the other man's death seeing him touch her. He felt guilty for taking it out on her yet it was a bucket of ice water to his mood. A reminder of just who she might go for she may be frustrated with Raoul but she'd forgive him.

His face would see to it.

He only thought of her tuning him out he wondered if it was on purpose. She was human yes but he knew she had some sort of control over their connection as well. Try as he might to reach her she ignored every word. The only way to get around that was to join them and she knew he would never do that.

He slowly lowered his head into his hands.

She knew he wouldn't, how could it just be a test? He didn't know anymore. He blamed these damned feelings he wouldn't have recognized before. Crazy as he might be he wouldn't say he felt something for a product of his imagination. Why then, did she have to be real? This torture he couldn't deal with even more so because he was fooling himself.

He did care for the voice and it was pushing him over the edge now. A place he preferred not to go.

"She'd never care for me that way anyhow yet that is not enough to cool this....curse you Christine.." he swallowed thickly trying to ease his nerves he didn't mean it a blade through the neck couldn't make him mean it.

He paused..a blade, a familiar pain was much easier to handle even for a demon.

.....

During rehearsal Christine was thankful Andre wanted her in the back. Meaning he focused on parts she didn't dance in. She felt so loss and distressed and she knew it was Angel it came from. Whitley's words echoed in her mind she was only thinking he had thought more of their friendship. Part of her thought herself a fool for not noticing but then what connection they shared seemed best like that as if it was just how it should be. As if she ought to assume she could have what they did without it being romantic.

For so long he was just a voice in her head the "living" Angel of Music. They were hardly friends but he had come to be so important to her but for her seeing her father...not so alive but near she humored it more than she should. She sighed but didn't try to reach him she didn't receive any words just the overwhelming emotion. She couldn't even ask Ms. Raya or Madame Giry to be excused. There was no way to describe, I'm well but my friend you dont know isn't so that hurts, well.

She jumped as Julia rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Raoul told me what happened and today you're so pale...the effects could still be lingering." She offered a smile to her concerned friend.

"I'm alright... just...well I'll tell you later." She said quietly noticing Madame Giry eying them.

Julia nodded as they quieted.

....

As they were released soon their group expanded concerned for her. True to her credit she kept up appearances and performed well. Though it was painfully obvious something was bothering her to those that spent time around her.

She sighed telling about what happened when they stood in the hall away from the rest.

Olympen rubbed his chin absently as she finished. She simply left out their connection.

"...Now he wont speak to me."

"Poor innocent Christine, I guess it's good he's not here taking advantage like that." Whitley said firmly.

She shook her head.

"It wasnt like that I think he was just a little overwhelmed. But I mean...it was no different than a peck... that is one doesn't kiss a grandmother on the lips but I guess you could." She stopped immediately seeing the amusement in the air and blushed.

"Wait..I didn't mean to insult him, I'm sure he'd make another woman very happy." They burst into laughter all the same. Even Horace looked terribly amused.

"So you're saying we shouldn't think poorly of him because he is still our friend and no more harmless than a cuddly granny? My, never have I heard such a firm rejection." Danielle said.

"Perhaps Horace, Olympen we ought to take the man out for a drink." Whitley said with a grin as she huffed.

"Oh stop it that's not what I meant.."

"But your friend confused you so, perhaps we were blind maybe he didn't recognize his feelings for you but if he has nothing to say about us surely he's only concerned about another man displaying affection. So he is interested in you. What will you do about him?" Denise added.

"Do about who?"

They turned as Meg appeared behind them, she frowned seeing the silent look sent between Julia and Christine. As if asking permission to speak on it. Seeing little resistance she smiled.

"Raoul, she doesn't care for him like he thought she did. We were only suggesting what she should do."

Meg cocked her head relieved to hear he was free. He didn't have to look at her like he looked at Christine if she wasn't interested. He only had to be available.

"Do it in person if you cant bear to break his heart I'll give him a message for you." She offered, obvious in her move though they didn't care if she wanted a way in or not.

"I suppose...I dont know when he will be here next."

Meg assured her he would come if not soon he'd watch her place in the New Year's performance.

....

Christmas came with that marking their last show. She hadn't heard from him though she felt some relief as if he took his time to recover and was fine now at least she hoped. She waited for him on the roof though he didn't show. She missed him it effected her more than his original disappearance because she felt much more of his passing mood. It seemed to get worse before it got better only to sink further in the next moment.

Late in the evening just before midnight she returned to the dorm to find a letter and a black box on her bed. She left a gift for him near the statue but hadn't expected one from him. Taking the letter she opened it carefully setting her candle by the nightstand.

The writing was messy but easy enough to read her heart beat quickened. Angel wasn't suffering alone though she could put on a brave face being alone even surrounded by sleeping girls gave her peace to shed a few tears. Had she really kept it all in for his brief loss she supposed she had.

\- Christine while I'm not sure what happened I realize it wasn't your choice. I noticed when I tried to reach you again I heard you in the distance. As if I had done the same thing. If you truly dont know what I'm referring to then I do not forgive you as you've done nothing wrong. If you simply cannot hear me then take the key in the box and it will show you the door. If I was correct and it was your wish then I ask you give it to Madame Giry less it fall in the wrong hands. If that is the case I'll remove myself from our old lessons I could call them and you wont have to see me again.

Merry Christmas either way..your final performance was a perfection I hadn't thought I'd see I nearly didn't watch at all. How it made me most you. Dont forget your present should you come.

By the dampness to the paper she realized she was crying much more clearly now. Thinking he feared the worst because of where she knew nothing. This misunderstanding had nothing to do with Raoul he would cut her out completely to get away from it, from her. She cried for him and didn't know what felt worse. Knowing what he felt. Being unsure of what he vaguely explained, or seeing it plainly written out that he couldn't take it.

She opened the box and aside from the dirty key grabbing her gaze there was a bundle of black beneath. Much too much to present a key. She snatched it and examined it closely it wasnt dirty someone had carved an intricate design and painted it in brown and black. Even in the dimly lit room...or perhaps because of the dimly lit room...she could mostly see a path to a skull. A skull, she had seen an out of place painting, a dark memory of one of Paris's finest mausoleums among the cupid paintings and those showing purest love in one of the hallways. Was that the way?

Picking up the cloth she saw it was a new cloak rimmed in silver with a white ribbon to hold it closed she fingered the soft material thinking of his hand. She wiped her eyes and pulled the cloak on to return first to the roof to retrieve his gift before making her way to the painting.

She paused seeing one of the janitors roaming she ducked out of sight. Thinking of Angel's secretive ways no reason to gain attention. She walked to the painting when it was clear and felt around the sides sighing until she felt warmth in her hand she looked at the key as it didn't glow but only gained heat the closer it got. She watched it slide to the side awkwardly. Not the entire peace just a misshapen part of appearing something like a skull. She walked forward, as the heat faded the doorway closed she pulled her hood up immediately, no wonder she needed her gift..it was freezing.

She walked forward and tripped landing on a pad of sorts to soften the blow. She only looked up to see her movement had triggered something, arrows shot out either side above her. She saw another note on the ground. 'Read' and 'stay down' in a deep red no doubt to get her attention.

\- if you came...I have set up traps for protection for him. I added wires and such extra steps to keep you out of harm's way. I pray this wasnt a waste. The cloak will dust off easy I made sure of it.

She looked behind her where the string caught fire and faded and crawled forward as the pad that cushioned her fall faded. If she didn't know of demons by now she wouldn't doubt them for a moment now. Crawling forward despite her mood at dirtying such a pretty gift his words were enough to make her forget it. He left a mix of notes to remind her of movements, when to go up or crawl or even when to jump till she was lead to a plain wooden door. To have such an elaborate system but to worry about the key all the same she wondered how many doors it opened.

The door was locked but she thought to use the key immediately. Opening the door just a crack she heard the pipe organ and stepped further to close the door behind her. It locked as she did and she continued to the noise stopping at the water. She saw a mix of fish flowing as they jumped. Seeing a note in the boat she wondered if she was to row herself there.

She stepped in and as she sat down looking for the oar beneath the dark water the fish began to grow brighter moving the boat forward with it. Grabbing the note she looked it over.

-unique pets dont you think? Say nothing of this should find the words...though there is something I must come clean about you may or may not find out about.

He really doubted she'd be here, she guessed it would be a nice surprise. That is she hoped.

....

Erik played absently lamenting, this was the most he could do it was crippling. He did eventually clean up but he thought he might break something else. With his unease coming alive with every note he didn't notice the lighted bit of movement behind him or her arrival she bit her lip without his cloaks wings extended she saw just a bit more.

"I guess I've been a fool again...so it was you, I only wish I could say I'd always known." The sharp words caught him as he whirled around meaning to stand and nearly knocking his seat over trying not to trip. He couldn't believe she was there his cloak was one thing but he could only be grateful he hadn't bothered to remove his mask.

What did he expect? He wasnt sure but he hadn't considered her catching him by surprise.

She tossed the box his way he only caught it on instinct, catch or be hit with it.

"Merry Christmas....'Angel'" she said heatedly more so with herself though his powers were to blame for what she didn't consider

She didn't know that.

The booming chime of the grandfather clock that lay in the mess made her look over.

"Right on time, are you to explain yourself or should I be off to bed?"

He bit his lip lost on words for once.

When he remained silent she shook her head. Embarrassment leading her not back the way she came but to a corridor one of the fish jumped on land bouncing freely meaning to show her the way. With or without her dear "Angel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've stressed them out quite a bit here much needed is it...you know. It'll be explained so humor me.


	11. Simple understanding

The strange creature hopped along changing color as it quite happily lead her to safety. It was just another thing she couldn't understand she trusted these creatures. With wide eyes and a happy squeak they were even cute. It finally stopped settling on purple in front of a door she moved to open it seeing it was coated in dust and web she trusted he hadn't used it in a while seeing the glass on the other end she wondered what she'd been lead to. Peeking in she saw her dressing room perfectly hidden faced against the corner.

"Its not what it looks like." She turned quickly seeing him there.

He truly earned the name Phantom.

"I can see you dont use it but why is it here?"

"Before the opera house expanded to what is is today that was a storage room. I got my own food there without anyone noticing."

She stared at the glass before glancing at him.

"Well?"

"You just slide the glass." He explained.

She sighed.

"You know what I meant."

"Come back and I'll talk."

"You didn't seem capable a moment ago."

"I know you'll really leave if I say nothing...I was just stunned you really came."

She wanted to be angry with him she couldn't help that looking at the mask she took a moment. He stepped forward and she moved to the side as he closed the door before she heard movement a janitor singing, quite badly, as he begun cleaning. She had looked into that mirror so many times she wondered how clearly she could see through it he felt the need to close it.

He stepped back she could leave when she chose it just had to be closed.

"You tried to disorient me, didn't you? I can't explain it. I know you made the wrong choice not taking a chance with me and just saying who you really were." She said simply as he only nodded unable to lie.

"Why? Would it have been so terrible if I knew the truth?" She asked.

"You wouldn't have accepted me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well of course not..you didn't give me a chance to." Her words made him look at her as he absently gripped the box he still held.

"I....I apologize but..." he trailed off losing what edge he gained chasing after her. Letting it fall once again.

She sighed rubbing her temples.

"I understand.." he straightened up as his head whipped up.

"What?"

"I don't get it not one little bit but whatever we have I feel I have to trust you. That you're being held back but it's not your fault. Maybe there is an end to this to ease my frustrations. I know it's hard for you thinking you were crazy I thought the same but you knew me by name you could always hide when you heard of me you should have said something approached me and on the roof you had plenty of time to say why you weren't the angel I thought. However for that I'm not angry...disappointed but not angry."

He stared at her as she sighed cursing her own faults.

"Though I have every right to be agitated with you for something else. There are undoubtedly people who have suffered more than I but for me childhood was hard. When I was taken in by mother and father and they showed me a better life I clung. Never caring for the life on the outside, not knowing who I could meet.

Now I know how naive I really am and that is quite enough without you messing with my head...dont even dream of doing it again or I shall leave and never even consider you again for the rest of my days and that is a promise...and don't just nod."

Christine didn't know where the fire came from either perhaps the same place that left him timid now but she didn't care before she lost her self she could be firm and make it known what was wrong here. No she didn't think he was to blame...she didn't know how powerful he was...still for his share at least she had to say something.

She cocked her head as he stood before kneeling in front of her. Feeling not so much like a child being scolded but contrite as with his feelings for her she shouldn't have to say such to him. He should know better, at least that was what the feeling said to him. The guilt at crossing someone he cared for...thanks to his wild imagination perhaps he should have sensed she didn't need her false angel any longer. It was enough that she felt she could understand. That hurt more because he could have lost that being foolish.

He took her hand with little thought and rested his head against it.

"..You have my word...never again...just do me one last favor." She crossed her arms giving him a look.

"Don't leave me just yet...I know you haven't eaten today." He spoke quietly almost hopefully as she sighed shaking her head.

Just barely through the slits of his black mask he saw a brief smile touch her lips as she relaxed. As she didn't harbor strong feelings against him, she didn't know what she understood why she just sensed he needed time but it was loud and clear in her chest she could say it was that or hearing the simple quiet plea behind his fairly strong voice but she relented.

"I suppose I am a little hungry..." he stood then she couldn't read his face the eye slit wasn't noticeable to her and his mouth was at least partially covered but she heard him well enough.

He offered her his arm to take her back the other way.

"You didn't open your gift." She said.

"Think I still deserve it?" She laughed.

"Maybe just this once." Christine couldn't see it but he held a small smile all the same.

"I will at dinner then...I did prepare something if you came. I do wonder when you had time to pick something for me."

"I've gone out with my friends more than once Erik."

So she thought of him when with them, that perked him up even more.

....

He chose chicken it was still hot and quite a bit with the various sides of vegetables and beans even more chocolates she was fond of. She waited a moment, they sat at a table that was very well made and could withstand his moods. She was curious about his...home but kept an eye on him. There was of course another thing to question

"Erik?" He didn't respond immediately savoring the sound of his name on her lips and in his home even.

"Hmm?"

"I still dont know why you were upset if you dont like being in crowds." She said simply.

He changed to another black mask this one exposing his mouth a bit but he was still glad she couldn't see the color no doubt rushing to his cheeks. She stared at his pale lips wondering if there was ever a time he completely exposed his face.

"I wasnt upset you went...I was upset because I thought you were trying to cut me out. When I spoke you couldn't hear me..I thought you learned to silence me..." he trailed off again..it was far too easy to be honest with her. It would be the death of him.

"I didn't know that could happen, surely you know me better than that..." she realized perhaps he did or didn't it hardly mattered it was a wall of his.

"I wouldn't cut you out without an explanation, a reason why I care about you and I couldn't hurt you on purpose."

"I know.."

"Do you really?" Her question caught him off guard he looked down.

"I dont know...I hold everyone at arms length this is different.." he said truthfully enough she accepted that. There was still the reality they had more to learn about one another. 

Thoughts of Angel...well he was him yet not she could still only wonder what they could have. It wasnt a topic for tonight though. She moved to stand when they finished and moved closer to him.

"You must learn to trust me or you'll continue to make yourself suffer with these wild ideas." She bent to kiss the top of his head, avoiding the mask. He wondered then as his breath stilled if she could feel what that meant to him.

He could only nod beyond that before moving to take her back. His gift, firmly attached to his hip was a silver pocket watch a simple scene of an angel taking flight carved in. Perhaps it didn't fit but he'd never part with it so long as he lived. They thanked one another as he saw her to safety and she gave him another bit of affection, a hug knowing he needed it. Even more so hy how he held onto her.

He was glad he didn't have to speak on it, it was hard seeing her go but she needed to rest.

"Do you really forgive me?" He asked somewhat timid again the drain of fighting his agitation lately getting to him as her did. Though on a different scale.

"This time...I guess you really get a pass because I missed you so much, see you tomorrow?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded.

"I missed you too I look forward to it."

With a smile she left and it took all his power not to go after her one more time.

....


	12. An Anxious New Year's  Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as I said I had issue picking a time period one can kind of fudge it with demons involved. However I know if I pick real plays it may seem different which year they are in. That said I'll have to make some up anyways but you know don't let my issue there confuse you.

Erik peered down at the stage watching them prepare some storyless wonder for the new year. He watched Christine as she was paired with Whitley. He couldn't stand it Raoul threw him in such a frenzy and the womanizer ought to worry him but he simply didn't. Stepping in their gold, white, and black outfits with a twirl to the left and right before skipping across the stage to let the next couple go they were very close, entwined just for a flawless move. Yet even that didn't reach him. He shifted once again taking her in sight bending out of view as it didn't matter if they knew he was there as the true owner.

He just didn't want to be disturbed. He could hear them much more clearly here.

"So the fair Christine has returned to us I suppose you two reconciled?" He asked leaning against a barrel...cheap chair. 

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes we did, we had dinner last night."

Erik cocked his head wondering what he missed when he couldn't hear her. She'd spoken of him to her friend's? He wondered if that was good or bad briefly before catching Whitley's smile.

"A fellow of the evening then.."

She shook her head though laughed it was a bit too close to something that was read to her.

"Dont say it like that makes him sound like a prostitute."

"Who is a prostitute?" Denise asked as she joined them on the other side with Horace.

While the back dancers were meant to continue back and forth queuing the leads.

"Nobody..."

Whitley laughed and filled them in.

"Oh honestly Whitley...I'm glad you got to talk to him you seem much happier with him around."

Christine smiled as Julia came with Olympen.

"Oh they're one again? How nice."

She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"I'll have you know it's still not like that." She said firmly.

Much to Erik's light distress, it passed as quickly as it came though she wondered where he was. He was over an opening but rather than convincing anyone they didn't see him he hid himself in plain sight. An ability hard to keep. He seldom ever used it, it was draining and only lasted a short time.

"Buy those that thrive at night are quite a bit more particular Christine." Whitley said.

"How so?" She looked up as Danielle pulled up the rear. Arthan hadn't been performing much leaving her alone but he helped in other ways.

"Hey are you talking without me? The nerve."

Christine smiled as Julia patted her shoulder to take her solo.

"I was just giving her a lesson..night time demons or rather demons of the moon can be very protective. As with light comes less places to hide leaving you vulnerable at night. They grow more possessive or watchful based entirely on how they are raised." He said simply easily stepping to take her waist to prepare to move again.

"So what should I do...?"

"There is nothing to be done as whatever stage you're in it's already started. Simply tread softly if he cares make it a point to assure him you're safe dont wait until he panics and shows us his real strength." She nodded slowly trying to smile as she wondered just how on the edge he was.

She didn't feel like she was in danger only thought of what she might have messed up. Simply not knowing what she knew now.

He nudged her.

"Smile, if he's worthy of any affection he won't ever be a danger to you." She wasnt sure she had to worry about that but she offered him a smile all the same.

As they took off Erik thought he might have to watch them more closely. He knew there was something different about him but not quite that no one ever taught him. However while demons weren't all knowing one couldn't lie about was in their blood if he was wrong Erik would know. Perhaps he wasnt as crazy as he thought.

.....

Madame Giry frowned as she arrived at Erik's hideout. The party began soon as it was the last day, to pull it off for a grand finale at midnight they had to be quick. She hadn't gotten many notes from him but thought he was distracted. She set down the small container, spelled to keep the right temperature with the blood he had been neglecting. That would not do her dear Meg.

He appeared at once his face entirely covered so she couldn't see how his expression fell. He had hoped the ripple of water meant Christine was coming early toncheck I'm before the show. He had prepared a few thing for them.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked slowly.

"I brought some blood since you've not been on top of your health."

He paled a bit he hadn't thought of it he wondered about feeling that sort of hunger again but near Christine. He paused in thought appreciating her thought. He knew she wasn't his didn't even wish that horrible fate on her..still he almost wished she did speak in such a way about him to her friends.

"Well?" He shook the thought from his head.

He moved to take the.... drink as she eyed him.

"What has you so distracted lately? That girl?" He said nothing as he looked away.

She sighed he truly was hopeless she wasn't sure if it was charming or if she'd like to knock some sense into him.

"Did you not follow my advice?" She asked as he turned toward he only nodded.

"So then what is the problem?" He didn't respond she couldn't understand as clearly as Christine did.

"Its just different for me I think that's all, now begone."

"But what of the party everyone will be expecting you to make an appearance. Including Christine." She said firmly he sighed.

He never bothered with the party he just recognized the money it brought in charging guests at the door. 

"Perhaps..."

She shook her her head.

"I'm not used to you playing timid, I suggest leaving her to the patron if you can't move forward."

"She doesn't see me that way you dizzy fool, there is nowhere to move." He snapped.

With a roll of her eyes she turned to get back in the boat.

"No I imagine not since you keep her just the same as anyone else." She took her leave giving him something to think on.

What if she did pass on Raoul? What if the next could win her over.

He didn't want to imagine it, Madame Giry knew nothing of their secret dinners or that he allowed her in his home. She knew nothing but still her words rang true. Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair.

'What's bothering you Erik?' The sudden voice caught him off guard.

'I..it's nothing but a bad dream...I must have dozed off I'll be up shortly to watch..remember your breathing and to pace yourself.'

He heard her smooth laugh in his head as it relaxed him.

'Yes Erik.' He smiled then moving to look for a mask to wear that was suitable.

...

He enjoyed the show he could say that much, when Firmin and Andre's were given some freedom they weren't entirely incompetent. He found little spirit in Carlotta's position since being invited back the diva was even more horrible of possible. Christine stole the show not just in his eyes but to those watching in awe as well. He watched her move as he had during rehearsal though an unfamiliar stirring rose in him this time. Perhaps the different costumes, tight gold leotards with transparent skirts.

She was a vision, his attention shifted feeling the unease he looked away from his place in his usual box. He spotted Raoul with his brother whom he looked so alike dressed similarly to the dancers as was the dress code.

Erik often insisted black be an option as he preferred not stand out when he didn't have to. Though few wore black so he supposed it backfired a bit, at least for now they were focused on the stage. He looked from Christine behind the self obsessed shrew as Whitley might call her to Raoul. Busy with work he hadn't even considered what rejection she had for him, neither had Erik of course.

He felt a bit sick seeing how longingly he stared at her. Should they have a moment again what would happen? Christine tried to avoid looking up to keep up with the others but she noticed his nerves had become unsettled.

As the dancers parted to give the...star her space Christine called out to him no answer left her nervous.

She returned with the others let the show go on without a problem. Knowing if she ran off now someone would follow her.

Erik left his box and made his way out.

He had distracted her, he saw it in her gaze and it only served to bother him more. He cursed what he called selfishness. The music pounded in his mind causing him to slip up go back and forth lucky no one stood to watch him. He looked back it was so easy to leave now he couldn't without saying something to her.

He continued to fight himself listening to cues waiting for the counting to begin with the final dance. He whirled around the corner and darted up the stairs to one of his hidden passageways. He stopped at the door to his box hearing the enthusiastic cheer he eventually pushed the door opened just in time to get the view of Christine covered in sparkles paper, confetti twirling to the front with Julia before a leap took them to a bow.

For a moment he wondered if she'd ever been more beautiful. 

"Happy New Year!"

His heart vibrated in his chest as the words pulled hin from thought he turned to go.

'Christine slip away quickly when you can..please.' it was now or never and she'd only just forgiven him for one mistake.

Taking what air that lead him now he had to talk to her.

....

Christine wasted little time hurrying to the roof sensing his mix of mood. She took advantage of the break as many of Carlotta's admirers came to welcome her back while Christine's growing fanbase applauded her. She still had to see what had him so wound up if he wasnt upset over her. At least she assumed. 

She took her path up the steps to the roof and pushed open the door only seeing him in such a trim festive coat and tails with pressed pants. He almost wore a smile beneath the lightly cut mask. He waited not a moment longer before he stepped forward wings wide as he reached up to rest his hand against her pale cheek before he dipped his head to match her lips with his.

Thinking nothing of the eyes watching down below. They left as quickly as they came while he did his best with what experience he lacked. He pulled away in a moment more than overwhelmed by the choice he'd been dreading, the touch he knew he'd long for. Hee turned to take off as she swallowed thickly touching her lips. There was a kiss one ought to receive from anyone pining for affection. Her cheeks red she looked down a New Year's Kiss was it a promise or something he just wanted once.

Did it matter? Did she care? She didn't even know what she wanted. He wasnt Angel as she thought but he was the angel she got. She looked back turning to go back in, it wasn't as though she could follow him.

Yet anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom goes the dynamite


	13. A Simple Girl

As everyone enjoyed the festivities Meg roamed through the crowd looking for familiar faces. Finding the usual group with a clearly frustrated viscount she walked forward.

"So what happened after you followed her?" Danielle asked still concerned over the last time he chose to.

"She was with him...that supposed friend of hers. Face so close I knew he kissed her I could only see on either side of her where the demon's wings were.." Raoul said desperately.

"A winged demon...rare I didn't know any of them lived around here." Whitley said leaning against the wall.

"My perhaps we gave the wrong advice...were too late." Denise said.

"Too late for what?" Raoul asked, hoping it was nothing.

"Just because a demon has wings doesn't mean they are drastically different. Though we haven't met him to know what to say to her about him. Did she seem upset?" Whiyley said eying the other.

"I don't know I didn't stay."

"You left her alone with him?" Whitley asked incredulously.

He only shrugged pouting over his losses, Meg smiled slightly keeping her head down. All the better this way she was sure that Raoul would be easier to win over now.

"If you're so worried why dont you go look for her? Surely she's fine." She said simply.

Julia hoped she was right but couldn't say more. The music was loud, the sounds of the party deafening bit with demons near there was always one sound higher than those of pleasure. They couldn't hear screaming it was better than nothing.

Soon they found they didn't have to go looking for her as she stepped in the room. Needing a drink for what Erik felt. She meant to go after him say it was no big issue but the party spread through most of the open space of the opera house and she knew someone would notice her looking. Of course there was the door to her dressing room though she wasnt sure if the noise of an unoiled sliding door would attract attention.

Not wanting her friends to worry when she tried she thought at least she could speak to them. She could use a moment there was no guessing or confusion she did like it but he seemed so disturbed she felt poorly thinking that way.

"Oh the fair Christine has...received a New Year's kiss should those dear worry, she's blinded in bliss?" Her cheeks warmed as Whitley spoke with a teasing grin.

He couldn't help it he was a little concerned but he rather hoped the others would take his lead. Yes she didn't know much about nonhuman ways of romance and they weren't sure if he was how dangerous he could be. Which was the real concern, nevertheless there was no reason to frighten her they simply cared.

"How did you know...?"

"A little birdie told us." Arthan said.

Christine frowned wondering if was the same that followed her before.

"I see... well I was a little caught off guard but I think part of me expected that." The girls laughed as Meg frowned taking it entirely the wrong way.

"You expect a man to just come to you?" She asked heatedly making her raise an eyebrow.

"Well no, it's just a feeling I get them sometimes around him..."

"Like a pulse in the pit of your stomach..?" Denise started.

At Christine's nod Danielle added on.

"As if you know better than he knows himself?"

"I wouldn't say that..entirely but somewhat..he left fairly quickly as if he only came for that."

They squealed as Julia slid an arm around her shoulders.

"So he is smitten and knows how to take his leave we dont have to worry so much. That's about as gentlemanly as you'll get from a demon."

"Finally, this what if game was driving me mad." Olympen said firmly.

She rolled her eyes at Horace's wicked grin she only blushed as Raoul stood up.

"Honestly what's so exciting about this?" 

She remembered his 'kiss' and part of her wondered why he cared but held her tongue.

"Well you see friend...when she's alone it's sort of nice to know she's safe with whomever she seeks out." Whitley said as Horace gave him an "obviously" look.

He sighed flustered.

"Well of course I just meant she's around so many people he could be anyone and if things ever went sour we would have no idea how to help. You know this to be true." He said firmly, though there was a weak chill to his words.

Christine shook her head.

"He is just fond if privacy and despises crowds....you all are a crowd to him. I trust him because I know I can based on how he has relaxed around me. True enough I cant speak for unknowns to him but we have to find out on his terms."

Since he promised not to mess with her head she still felt there might be reason to keep him hidden. Not just because of his ways or what she felt, there was just something that didn't feel right and she couldn't explain it not even to herself. If Erik felt it it was no wonder that while he could be out and about to a point not everyone was meant to see how to reach him. Still she knew it bitter sweet he loved his home part of her thought if she was just picking up paranoia then they could all be together properly eventually. It would take time is all.

There her friends smiled slightly.

"Perhaps we don't have to worry about you so much after all. Just let us know if you need help alright?" Arthan said giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

She smiled slightly warmed by genuine friendly affection. She nodded in agreement before waving them off to stop worrying.and enjoy the party instead. Whitley offered his arm to Denise then as they went to dance followed by Arthan and Danielle Olympen took Julia as Horace made his way back to the food table leaving three behind.

"Do you like him? This mystery man." Meg asked missing the look Raoul sent her.

"Well of course."

"I mean are you fond of him..romantically speaking."

"Well..."

She cut her off.

"I don't actually need an answer you should just think on it." She smiled as Madame Giry waved her over a blond beside her, another suitor perhaps.

She went off slowly hoping the viscount looked but was disappointed to find he already moved closer to talk to Christine. She frowned.

"Tramp." She mumbled bitterly.

Christine looked at Raoul as he offered a smile and his arm. She meant to slip away but she wasn't so sure if she rejected him that he would stay away long enough to not notice she's gone. Excuse or not it was true she knew what she wanted to say to Erik while also being unsure of what not to say.

Above all she knew he needed space to himself. She didn't know which mood to fight but she did know there was something she had to do. Glancing at Raoul that was two somethings.

"Raoul..." she muttered weakly.

"Come now we can dance together aren't we friends?"

She smiled slightly.

"I suppose so." She teased as he flashed a brilliant smile.

The music changed as they moved it was slower not quite a waltz but it offered a chance for speaking. 

"I'm afraid I have to apologize." Raoul started.

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"I was a bit too forward last time and I've thought of nothing else since."

How one could change he seemed a little too uppity about Erik now he let it go...at least she hoped.

"It is fine Raoul.." she said remembering the sad peck.

"No it isn't my brother made that clear, I should have chosen something more refined."

She smiled.

"Raoul I'm a simple girl sing to me or give me chocolates."

He grinned.

"I know a place that has the best chocolates, with the finest mixes you can find I'll send you some."

"I didn't mean you had to send me any." She said simply hoping to let him down easy.

"Of course but even a male friend likes a nice sweet now and again." He offered, she wasn't sure.

"All our friends get to try them then." She said a little more firmly.

Hoping that was the end of it turning before his face fell he'd just have to try something else.

....

Erik didn't bother pacing he settled on just laying on the ground eating his nerves. He couldn't believe it of all the things to do he chose that. Where did that come from? He knew better yet it seemed right until he touched her perfect unmarked lips. A cold reminder of the differences between them that mattered.

'Feel better Erik? Or should I pretend I don't notice some more?' He sat up hearing her voice.

'I'm surprised you're speaking to me..after that shameful act.'

'It was just a kiss and I wont condemn you for it so stop doing so to yourself.' He sighed heavily she just didn't know what that would do to him.

'Christine...'

'You ought to get some rest.'

'I can't sleep I might as well be awake.'

'So if I can come you'll sing to me?'

He moved to stand slowly.

'I...'

'I know you can even though you've only given me a few lines and scales.'

'Why are you doing this Christine?' His quiet question surprised her.

'I'm a simple girl Erik.'

'...'

'Can I come or not?'

'I'll be waiting...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now on one hand I don't really like this chapter but I needed a transition bit. On the other I'm still setting things up. Christine is compassionate yes and that's not a weakness her issue lies elsewhere when distracted by her dear phantom.  
This is also more of a part one but meh..


	14. Just let me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay remember my other note? Basically about using somethings that may not have been around. I'm using Swan Lake as a base though changing it up a bit it's still inspired by it. So....fanfiction within a fanfiction...? Yeah kinda. Humor me.  
Edit fixed the last lines

Sighing to herself as she slipped into her dressing room out of sight she locked the door. She didn't think her friends would be too concerned as she said her good nights but then it wasn't a friendly face that just barged into her room either. She wasn't sure how long she'd get to use this as they weren't casting yet though they'd been very open about a new play Swan Lake some say it was only ballet, others said it was a fine book but most demons know it was moved around through them. This would naturally be a musical. She wondered if Erik heard about it she was curious.

At least that's what she told herself.

She was trying to distract her mind she still hadn't settled in much though it was easy to pull him up a bit she was still confused. She cared about Angel but that was who Erik was of course but that was the issue. Angel had been nothing but a dream for Erik to hide behind she knew that some of it of it was the same but he could have so many more secrets. Did she tell him it was alright because she wanted it or was it wrong because he should learn to be himself first. She shook her head turning to slide the glass, it wasnt as though opening the door meant they would be married.

True enough jut it was worth thinking.

Naive yes but she knew she was still it was accepting that, that meant she was no fool. They knew one another existed those years still mattered more so now. She opened the door and slid the glass closed behind her. 

What she did know was that he ought to be consoled she blamed whatever connection they had. This back and forth was a little much for her. She smiled seeing one of the creatures jumping in the water by the boat. Now she could hear the music she walked forward to step into the boat. As they moved she soon heard a little more.

Every push forward more came a caress to the ears she closed her eyes listening. The notes comforted her. As the boat stopped there was the power he showed off haunting yet beautiful he didn't acknowledge right away he sang as asked. She walked up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. He flinched a bit perhaps surprised she came so close.

He continued on though he stuttered feeling her fingers at the base of his neck. 

"Christine..." he muttered, barely a whisper.

"That's not how the song goes...is it?" She teased.

He continued even as she freed his hair, only to run her fingers through it just as he closed his eyes. Savoring the touch he reached the point he meant to share with her until he lost himself feeling the mask loosened. Though this was a mask he tied rather tight it wasnt her fault he just jumped forward rushing to fix it. Still feeling the tingle in his hair from her gentle caress. He was startled again as she knelt by the bench and looked up with the most innocent yet provocative look she could have given him.

"Teach me."

A little more simply overwhelmed by her touch and so soon after their kiss he was sure he misheard.

"W..what?"

"I want you to teach me, how to bear my soul with my voice." His pale skin flushed a bit.

He had no interest in performing, being on stage, he had no reason to be on display. Still it was a wonder to hear anyone think so highly of...anything he did. He shook his head.

"Thank you but..in our time together I've given you many tips. We've had some sort of lesson.."

"But you never showed me you could sing like that before. These would be more formal not just two people assuming the other isn't really there. Do you not want to?" He bit his lip before he sighed.

Some turn of events he had taken her request as a distraction. Thinking he'd have to beg her to remain close to him. All the while thinking she ought to get rid of him while his desires were still innocent enough for her to walk away. Now her on her knees, and still quite loosely dressed save for the silken robe covering her costume. To plead with her gaze so well he wasnt sure she even knew what she was doing.

Though he supposed he could be responding to his body properly for the first time in years. Leaving him a bit more perverted in mind than he wanted to admit. He rubbed his temples.

"I..alright Christine I can give you more formal lessons...you have to commit to them though....you cant simply come and go as you please. Music has reached you I think you're fantastic still you must hold tight to keep it that way." He said firmly she smiled hearing some passion touching his tone.

He really loved music, even as his heart ached and the sound carried a different pain than she knew. Every line came together painting a story behind the story she just couldn't read it clearly.

"Yes I understand, do we start now?" He finally smiled then ease returning to his mood as he shook his head.

"A welcome eagerness but you need rest and when we first start it'll be short. You must keep a schedule that doesn't tax your voice. You just performed and it's quite late." He said gently.

"Tea then?"

He nodded as she pushed herself up to catch him once more by surprise. He seemed to have cured some of her confusion truthfully where Raoul was concerned it was just chit chat. They had some very talented male singers too though they took a back seat more often than not...Erik's voice was the first to warm her so.

Silly or not didn't matter to her it was true and she gave him a ginger peck on the lips as he stumbled a bit. She smiled.

"Sweet revenge you demons call it right? Next time wait to ask during the proper moment hmm?" He'd gone mute as she smiled warmly nodding as she took his hand he could at least prepare tea down here though his "kitchen" was limited.

They didn't need much.

.....

Just so many hours later Christine woke up tucked away in a soft bed. She rubbed her eyes face red she didn't know what got into her aside from thinking to reassure Erik. They had slept together though he didn't need that sort of reassurance. She turned on her side absently and realized she was mostly held in place by one well placed leg over her ankles and an arm around her waist.

He didn't even snore he simply gave in like he hadn't slept in so long there was nothing left to fight she rested back as she moved on her side he spooned easily how well they got together though he hadn't changed into bed clothes or even climbed under the blanket with her. It must have been cold even fully dressed since he used his cloak as a blanket. 

It was falling off though he seemed somewhat peaceful as she brushed hair off his masked face. Still it wasnt an easy peace she could tell he was dead weight now but how often did he get to sleep so deeply. She wasnt sure he seemed a light sleeper on the roof. Enough movement made him move his arm. Though he was still again as he snuggled closer with a sigh.

He was awfully sweet in his sleep.

She wished she could look at him but his mask was the same as his hood. She couldn't really remove it after saying she wouldn't. She just wondered what he had to hide.

"Erik? I need to go back upstairs." she said softly.

He didn't speak but he did move then freeing her to leave. She pushed up and moved to tug his cloak off and put the blanket on him adjusting it to make sure he was warm. it was terribly icy down here. He'd nearly expected to wake up from a fever dream and she'd be gone he hadn't thought of much until he felt her so close. Not trusting himself to speak he let her go.

"I'll stop by later." She said softly before moving to head up she needed a watch herself to keep up down here that grandfather clock was fairly damaged only going off at twelve.

He waited for her to go before he sat up to pull his mask free roughly rubbing his wet eyes. Over the morning so to speak, her closeness, the tender action..he cursed. They weren't of course tears of sadness. 

"That woman is turning me into an emotional wreck..."

He frowned no that wasn't entirely true he'd always been that way but she did make him accept it.

.....


	15. A little taste of the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some assault again attempted, little more description but I cut it short.
> 
> Yes another chapter I have ideas and I want to get them while they are clear. Also bad at names..

Finally the New Year's show came to a close and rehearsal began it had been a short run plus one last grand finale. Erik. As the quiet phantom gave his approval for the next show and they began basic dances while tryouts went on. Naturally Carlotta wanted to play Odette but as Andre had a vision and wanted the girl to be two, sisters, there was to be an Odele as well one white swan one one dark as onyx. He couldn't decide who would second her but it seemed Christine was an obvious choice by the second week. Just about two weeks since she asked him to teach her her voice had grown. Even Andre could appreciate that in full.

Firmin however wanted more of her he thought she should be Odele if Carlotta was going to be the sweet innocent one. She argued that she only wanted to be Odette if she was alone reasoning she had more passion in her than Christine did.

Christine wondered if she was right by the script she was meant to steal away Odette's love. To turn him into a swan under the guise of true love only to claim his soul in the end to become a more powerful demoness. Simple straight forward it was sure to gain plenty of admirers Ubaldo had come back after performing in an all male performing troupes and Carlotta was moodier than usual. Hoping to stand out to keep his attention though he was taken with Christine's talent and didn't mind sharing the stage with her. Which riled up the diva shrew all the same.

Erik thought it was nonsense but Christine begged him not to interfere. To let her win the role on her own, over their usual lessons and to dinner he could only become more and more comfortable with her. Which meant ignoring her and standing in anyways became impossible. He trusted she would thrive and he didn't need to rock the boat for her.

She'd been a bit out of the loop so to speak, as he had begun sending letters to Ms. Raya or Madame Giry to call Christine away for her lesson. Instead of keeping her up late day by day. That said she did well, he had a sort of balcony, a happy accident she used for barre practice. Making sure if she failed she'd make it on stage he admired her so and was glad to hear how highly people spoke of her proving he wasn't just blinded by love she truly had become his protege and he was very protective of her.

More so than he had been.

Still she learned her friends paired off more officially which she was happy for. She was also happy to still be part of the group. They didn't know every detail but they knew her instructor was strict they of course understood it hadn't after all been a life time of separation things would work out.

As for Erik though he warned her it was becoming difficult to keep to lessons. Especially when she used the last of her energy for dancing. She didn't know it seemed..or simply doubted his affections for her... just how attractive she was. How she willed him with every stretch. He tried to leave her and just watch the other dancers, anything but he worried she hurt herself. Not to mention he didn't want to miss her.

His mind was jumbled that way.

Tonight he was preparing the lesson when she arrived seemingly bouncing off the walls perhaps spending too much time with Julia. Not that he minded, he liked her happy.

"To what do I owe the honor of such a smile?" He asked.

"Well Raoul invited.." he absently tuned her out.

He thought she was fine without him but to see her like this over him set him off. He cleared his throat.

"Well then I suppose we should get started so you have time to get ready." He said quickly.

She frowned.

"Aren't you at least a little excited?" She asked stepping out of the boat.

"Oh ecstatic my dear come and have some water if you need it and we'll begin." He replied not looking at her as she sighed.

"Did you hear what I said? Or is Raoul it?" He sighed.

"You missed the Vicomte and are thrilled about your date believe me i heard."

She shook her head.

"It's..."

"Christine please I'm tired I dont want to fight." She almost spoke again until she really looked at him his face was covered but he stood hunched over, leaning against the railing his voice didn't carry the same strength. Though a human without the advanced hearing wouldn't notice just on that.

"Are you sick...?"

His head whipped up.

"Not in the least...I just haven't slept much as usual it's catching up to me. I'll be fine." She walked over and moved to rest her hand on his neck feeling the unnatural heat she pulled back.

"Heavens you're on fire....come let's get you to bed I can make some soup." Soup..yes soul and tea he could get it was no wonder he usually got a delivery.

He protested as she pushed him but her hands felt just soothing enough in temperature that he suspected she was right. Demons, no matter how weak or strong they were shared the same illnesses, he couldn't get her sick or ruin her time to perform. He told her once he rarely got sick but if he did she didn't need to worry. Only because he wanted it clear she didn't have to abandon him or his lessons. For fearing of leaving with a nasty croak.

She didn't think he would get sick the boat didn't have a proper dock. That's why he had his fish he always had to crawl in water and dry in cold hair, not to mention he kept it clear of dust but it was as clean as an underground home could be. Yet he was fine...then again she didn't know how demons got sick and wondered if it was something more than environment.

"I was fine.."

"You weren't you were just playing brave till Raoul, you mustn't let him get to you he's harmless."

He didn't say anything as he settled in bed suddenly a little dizzy. She guessed it wasnt a feeling they shared, when he got sick.

"I'll be right back."

"But Christine...your lesson...." he frowned in annoyance. Had he really been just I'll enough that his body couldn't handle his moods....and not notice?

Of course, he'd been thinking of Christine.

"Mi mi mi mi mi miiiiiiiiii....Doe a female deer......climb ev-ery moun-tain....the moon is bright-ly shine-ing. Thank you Erik." She said with a curtsey running off to get the water he intended for her.

Even seemingly mocking him her pitch was beautiful...or he was really too sick

He gave her a look when she returned.

"Did you just try to cram....my hour long lesson into a few seconds?" He asked.

"No."

She cleared her throat

"Serena sales seashells by the seashore on Sunday, on Tuesday Timothy tries to tag along." She repeated ten times, getting faster every other time.

"Now I did feel better? I didn't skip a lesson."

He laughed it was light but pulled a heavy cough from his lips. She moved to touch his mask before he held up a hand and popped the mouth cover off. She gave him the water which he was careful to sip. She only left him long alone long enough to get him a light meal.

"I'll say I cant go and be back.." she said before he grabbed her wrist.

"Dont...I want you to go."

"Erik you'll be alone down here I cant go out.."

"Christine...when a demon gets sick and normally gets riled up their body takes it all in....I'd be destroying my room..if i could instead the body lashes out i will be fine if i give in and sleep. You should....enjoy time with your friends..since you completed the lesson for today." He said cheekily, coughing all the same.

"But..."

"Please just put my bed clothes in reach and grab me a bowl of water and a rag.....perhaps a bucket and go. You'll see when you return I'll be fine. I did it to myself okay? I promise." Though he pleaded her reluctance warmed him a bit...well more so than that to see he mattered.

He just didn't want to risk her seeing his face, the mask was becoming unbearable in the heat that came from him. The demon body was a mystery that way a cold could be a joke..or fatal.

She wanted to argue but she didn't want to see him anymore upset and nodded.

"I'll get what you need and go but it's only dinner I wont be long."

He coughed briefly and nodded.

"Have fun..." she sighed and moved to do as he asked.

When he heard the ripple of water that she was leaving he groaned and rolled over to retch before he lost the contents of his stomach. Aside from his face...he didn't want her looking at him when he was as pathetic either.

....

"...and to this day I cant enter the club without thinking of red..."

The laughter got her attention as she looked up from her plate. Julia nudged her, they sat at a private white table on the glass covered balcony of one of Paris's finest restaurants La Belle Morte white and black, pretty yet a place of remembrance so many things were celebrated here.

This afternoon Count Phillipe and his very pregnant wife Sorelli joined them. They had all chosen black or something light to wear. Per the dress code. Phillipe wanted to see who was occupying his brother's time to make sure they were good for him. So far he hasn't been disappointed.

"Distracted by some secret lover Christine?" She teased.

That quieted Raoul as she blushed.

"Angel's not..."

"So this mystery man is Angel?" Raoul asked.

Christine sighed she guessed she was fooling herself..Erik was still her Angel of Music. 

"No that's just what I call him."

"How precious but we are still waiting to meet him." The twins teased in unison.

"Surely he could have come along right Raoul?" Whitley asked.

"Oh of course the more the merrier.." he said, his brother noticed, through clenched teeth.

"Oh no he was sick something about the body attacking itself."

Olympen frowned.

"A demon's cold huh? He wasnt aggressive with you was he?" She shook her head.

"He couldn't be he is very sweet just paranoid." Christine said lightly smiling slightly.

The girls smiled noting that dreamy look in her eyes.

"He insisted I come since we couldn't keep our lesson."

"So this...fellow is your lover and teacher?" Phillipe finally asked stopping his brother from speaking.

"Not lover monsieur....but my teacher we've known one another a while now. We're just comfortable."

"Might I ask how long." Sorelli asked loving any sort of romance her Philippe was a different man in private. His sweet attentions made her love it.

"Two years and these few months we met on my birthday so it'll be three in a couple more months."

"My that's how long it took to get my Phillipe to marry me." He only winked saving affection for private.

Christine blushed as Denise nudged her.

"And he's just now making a move we may be asking too much to meet him now." The light laugh made her huff.

"Do tell us all about your Angel we've heard you sing he must be even more talented." Sorelli said always the one crossing lines.

She wanted her husband to ease up on his brother let him have his friends for once...by being a friend too.

Raoul kept to sulking, and drinking her smile and such over a man he knew he could best did no good for him.

.....

Phillipe had to take Sorelli home asking the men to slip him in to see the opera house doctor. The less the public saw of him at his worse, the better. With a typical bill of health he was left to rest in the male dorm. It was getting late enough and Christine thought to check on Erik, tell him what she thought of him...how much joy came from chatting about him....within reason to others. Just as she reached the area the painting was in a hiccup caught her attention. She turned and saw Raoul. Knowing she couldn't just show him the way she moved toward him a bit.

"Why dont we get you back to bed?"

"Wha's thu matta wiff me Christine?" He slurred.

She smiled.

"You're just drunk." She said helping him back up the steps.

They walked for a bit before he hiccupped again.

"I mean....this Anhel...you want him and all...why not meh?"

She sighed.

"Oh Raoul...we are just frien..." that was the wrong thing to say.

He shoved her against the wall without touching her she froze seeing the glow in his eyes.

"Y..you're not.."

"Human? No and I'm tired of this you should have been mine a long time ago. Father said before I killed him we should be ashamed of this...but I enjoy it and now you will." He said undoing his belt. He sobered real quick with that red skin peeking out.

She screamed quite unable to do much else but saw the vibration humming in the air in color. 

"No one can hear you in here with me...it's only us my pretty Christine." He moved to rip her top to lick her neck just as he was fondling her breasts, removing her shoes as he tore her pantyhose with just a flick if his wrist rubbing against her thighs excitedly. He moved to speak

"Father dearest moved us to avoid this, jealousy is such a problem for us you see." She screamed frustrated tears stalling him just enough for her to move her body.

Move she did giving him a push and a swift kick in his groin mostly with her shin since she was without protection of her shoes. As he fell the barrier broke and she took off covering her breasts wiping furiously to get his saliva off of her. She made it to her dress room safely and closed and locked the door. Stumbling quickly through the mirror she locked herself on the other side. Before taking off to get to Erik he was sick but she couldn't be with anyone else right now he didn't have to see her she'd just take his cloak before he saw.

She got off easy she knew but it terrified her just how wrong she was about Raoul. She ran through the water her panic long since alerting him still he was dazed he couldn't understand what was wrong or sense how close she was. He moved to dress but his body was slow he had stripped mostly down to his open shirt he had to get dressed and go to her. Weak or not, the pair nearly collided as she made her way out of the water and up the stone .

Stopping when he came into view wild hair covering his right side his distorted face a mix of angry black stitches crisscrossing on his face his lips were just slightly cut the slab across hisleft eye left a black circle that covered most of that side as if his eye was blown out. Though it remained a red iris staring back at her, paired with the stained red blond hair and blood coming from his mouth she didn't recognize Erik.

Him or the horrified scream that came from her mouth as she stumbled back trying to get away from him. She fell in the water saved by the fish as this was one too many surprises for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even thought I'd been spamming this I couldn't remember if I left in her mentioning the time to her friends and brought more characters to light for it  
Honestly if I hadn't I would have said it happened during a time skip.


	16. You fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I paced this right she's supposed to waking up after the fact and she should feel panicked and slow and confused.

Julia rubbed her hands together nervously as she went to Christine's room in the infirmary. It was a small place, tucked away in the corner out of sight. Her "room" mostly a plain bed behind a curtain it had been a few days since they heard. A delivery man, thin but demon, was able to bring her up instructed to say he found her cold after the attack. There was still snow of course melting freely she could have been soaked at any point. Naturally he didn't want him to lie and get caught with a demon that would notice. Ending in a search of where she really fell.

Though Raoul dug his own grave the nurse, Alaina an elderly woman that had been here for years noticed his scent in the saliva left behind. She made sure everyone knew in case he came back.

As for her friends, they felt terrible for not noticing.

Opening the curtain she was relieved to see her awake and rubbing her temples. She jumped to the side careful not to jostle the bed as she tossed her arms around the other. Christine was still a bit dazed but hugged her back as Julia excitedly showed how glad she was that she was okay.

She pulled away for a second to run behind the curtain to grab some water from the tray outside. While Christine drank she just shook her head.

"We were so worried, and then Alaina told us about the scent on you.."

"What scent...?" She asked hoarsely, Julia encouraged her to finish her drink.

She only waited a moment before she stood to boil water the little station Alaina had made. With the dental creams the demons traded promising fresh breath and healthy teeth... scented bath oils, and a need for tea she was always prepared.

"From when he...licked you..we know it was Raoul everyone does. This must be awful for you I'm so sorry."

She shook her head.

"It could have been worse.."

"Christine..."

"Julia please...this is how I move on people say it's best to look at the glass half full. I cannot function at all without that thought. I need to be able to see the best of it and move on." She said as firmly as her weak voice could.

Julia seemed unsure but nodded slowly.

"At least he didn't...get to finish." She said patted her hand.

Christine smiled though bitterly so.

"Exactly....thank you."

"How did you end up frozen..? You were so cold we weren't sure if that would kill you or the attack would." She asked.

"I must have...slipped in some cold water....I remember running to Erik..the phantom..he was closest..."

"How do you know that?"

"We hooked around to come back here...I uh know where his office is. It was before he snapped I was trapped I couldn't move Raoul said no one could hear me while he held me captive when he halted I hit what I could and didnt look back. I was just running and I saw the most horrible...twisted goblin I'd ever seen his mouth was covered in blood...I thought he killed him..oh my God Erik where is he?" Julia steadied her before she tried to get up pushing her back.

"Christine dont...the Chagnys are of legend we didn't think creatures like that really existed. They are old stories we read to children...but we know them and they are dangerous."

She sniffed, feeling weak not wanting to attract anything more to Erik she paused.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's why no one could help you...Raoul is human but the demon that possessed him is living, ancient history. It could hide anywhere like a parasite growing stronger and more evil without ever raising a red flag...is that how you knew to go to Erik? He was the first to be different no one knows what he is exactly...so we cant say it's impossible."

Christine shook her head.

"I don't know I'm always safe with him, no matter his state he hated Raoul but I thought he was jealous. I never thought there could be more...anything like this, Raoul even said jealousy was bad for them...or the demon did he was red." She didn't know that she could just give him a pass after all how well did she know her once dear friend?

How much of him was still there.

"I'll make sure the authorities know.."

She groaned.

"Oh...but has the patron.."

"Not anymore, this isn't good scandal this is not okay United he could go after anyone. If they supported a rapist to be it would be their downfall. They got a new one in a show of good faith. Oh and an understudy but the part is still yours it's not your fault. You were just caught by an obsessed demon." She said hoping to soothe her worries.

She shook her head not feeling so.

"Who is the new patron?"

"Madame Sorelli she felt guilty as her husband wont stand up to claims he ignored what could have happened." Julia said slowly.

"I see..."

"Christine...when you spoke of Angel you had this look in your eye and now it's back. So is that our mystery? Dont try and hold back...the saliva leaves one quite loose lipped it's similar to alcohol that way which is why they usually kill their victims...."

"Half full.." Christine said weakly before she paled really thinking about their conversation.

"Dont tell anyone..."

"Not even our friends that would be very curious about the phantom's place in our group."

She huffed resting against the pillow too weak to fight.

"Okay you win Erik is my Angel and I need to see him and make sure he's okay."

"You love him."

Christine stared at her as she blushed, did she? She tried to tell herself she shouldn't without knowing him better as a man and not just a strange voice in her head. Though thinking of the creature that she saw and how it made her feel to speak of him she began to feel should she admit it Julia shouldn't be the first to hear it. 

"I wasnt looking for a confirmation so obvious. Look if I see him I'll suggest you need a visit but if you go to him now he'll only lose himself knowing you aren't taking care of yourself."

The kettle went off as she stood moving to prepare tea.

"Hungry?" She asked.

Christine shook her head sighing as the dizziness came.

"Well I'll leave the biscuits in reach anyways." She said moving the package to her nightstand.

"Try to get some rest..after you eat a little." She moved to leave hoping to reach the authorities quickly with more details she'd talk to their friends privately about Erik. She guessed she was glad it was him he could protect her when he was better.

At least she hoped.

She hoped he loved her back, her gaze said a lot more than she did.

....

Christine opened her eyes again, a few times she saw her friends. Firmin just begged her not to attack the opera house in the papers he had been so well hidden. She assured her friends she was fine and they assured him Christine didn't blame either of them he fooled them all. This time she didn't immediately move and saw his gloved hands.

Setting a drink and a covered plate down. As he straightened she smiled. As her throat was sore from her cold she settled on a proper call.

'Took you long enough..' he tensed stepping back only to bump into the chair beside the bed.

'Christine...you're..still awake.' He almost took off until he saw her soft smile, at his presence.

She raised her hand to tug at his wrist telling him to sit as she yawned. He gave in slowly, shaken enough at being caught he heard her all too clearly he knew she saw him and knew their friendship...and relationship was coming to an end.

His chest ached and he only hoped he hid it from Christine who was poorly enough.

'It's hard to sleep in here...how are you feeling?'

He chuckled bitterly not trusting his voice.

'You are just coming back after days of sleep, and you waste your concern on me...you must need some stronger medicine.' She smiled looking at his completely masked face. Unable to see his mood clearly as he tried to block her out.

'It's not a waste.'

'It is I'll still give you lessons of you want once your better but if not I should leave you be.' How it hurt to hear him say it so finally.

'But why...I didn't know what he was why should I be punished for that?' She asked pushing herself up.

Punishment? She thought it was punishment he hoped that surprise didn't reach her. He froze feeling her hands on his knees. He raised his own immediately for fear she'd lose her footing.

'You came because you were concerned but you meant to be cruel...that's not very nice.'he grasped her waist as she pulled herself free from bed and into his lap.

He swallowed thickly wondering which was the real punishment as she rested against him briefly but wrapped her free arm around his neck as well. He chewed on his lip anxiously during himself for feeling sick as he enjoyed her touch, his nerves even more so. A hug...was it really that powerful or was he jus in need he didn't even know but he held her close all the same.

'No I...I am not the type to blame the victim I just meant..'

'I saw that creature..' she said quickly before he rambled and dropped her.

He tensed as she closed her eyes nestling against him.

'Creature....?'how poor he was at playing innocent.

'The one I saw all bloody in your home...I thought it tried to kill you. I think that's when I fainted..overcome for your loss.' He shook his head.

'Christine....I can come and go as I see for with gaining a single look. I'm not so worried about security as I made it seem..it' She opened her eyes.

'Well you should be with things like that running around.' He moved to set her on the bed his chest tight.

'I suppose you're right.' He paused as she cupped his cheek he was just glad he'd worn a tighter mask.

'I dont know what I'd do if something happened to you.'

'Because I'm your teacher?'he thanked whatever heavens would hear him that he could keep his emotions so in check in this moment 'speaking'this way.

He be a twice broken wreck otherwise she laughed lightly.

'No you silly man because I love you..' he swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he took a breath.

'What?'

'Dont be mad...but I was talking to my friends about you. They noticed I was distracted at dinner Whitley told me later that if you hadn't turned black and stopped breathing that it wasnt the serious form. Anyways I told them I called you Angel...it just made happy..your kiss did I told myself I shouldn't think that way...because you were so secretive.

It's just for so long I held on to you just being a voice but at the same time. Part of me knew there could be more if my father could return as a ghost. I was afraid to accept it if I was still crazy even surrounded by demons but...while I still have that loose lipped nerve that Julia told me about I thought I'd tell you. Oh yes I didn't tell them how to find you or anything personal I promise I just wanted to gab about you. So I'm glad you're here and unharmed.' She spoke far too sweetly he shook his head.

She was frightened by his face but he lucked out that bastard's serum...poison..whatever had her I'll mind convinced there was another demon while he lay bedridden he licked out.

He shouldn't take advantage of that, he should pull his mask free and leave her side as was proper. Why did she have to be so....proud of him want to show him off even now. Why did she have to say anything he believed her too he had no reason not to with their connection. It was an overpowering but sure first love. Ease of letting go while fearing you would mess it all up while hiding tightly it was there. 

Uncertainty, excitement something new something fresh and it was just for him. He couldn't do it he couldn't just leave he cursed himself he knew it wasnt right she had every right to cut all ties with him and he couldn't allow it.

With a choked sob he sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist cursing himself over and over.

'You saw a sick thing...it didn't touch me I was well hidden after you..tucked me in.'

She smiled relieved.

"And you shouldn't say..such things to wicked creatures...it makes them cling." He said finally hearing raw emotion in his voice made her smile as she rested her arms around him pulling his usual ponytail free to stroke his head.

'Have you not been listening dear?'she said affectionately.

'I'd have no objections about that.'

He swallowed thinking they'd come in time.

'I...love you too Christine....I've been lost unable to help.' He ended in a hushed wave.

She smiled warmly satisfied to hear was one thing to feel was another.

'That's alright you can help now I only got a sponge bath while I slept, help me to my dressing room...if it's still mine anyhow, it's late I could borrow the tub.' He nodded and stood on weak knees to scoop her up.

'Of course.' She gave him a tight squeeze as he moved making it harder to regret stretching the truth.


	17. A touch, unease, some sort of cure

The sound of her splashing slightly from a tub a bit too filled got to him. He felt something like...fine entirely a deviant staying while she bathed but he was concerned with there being no sign of Raoul. Aside from that he was afraid to leave her. So many times in life he had been faced with things to fear on different levels, the gear that walking away would prove this a dream..was too much. He sat on the floor behind the barrier of the changing curtain head on his arm, on his raised knee.

She could feel his nerves and it broke her heart and she didn't know why. Yes obviously he loved her and had been worried over her but it was the unknown that pushed him over the edge that brought confusion. She wanted to soothe what she didn't even know she could. Love...connection..it just seemed all the stronger irrational or not mattered little this was what they had.

"Erik?"

He tensed tired, frustrated and as emotional as ever. 

"I'm still here...you're fine." He said absently.

Mostly remembering her pained scream as she tried to get away from him. No he refused, she didn't need to know about that.

"But you aren't."

"Christine you really don't need to worry about me."

She didn't comment as she moved to stand the tub of human design, the pipes a collaboration. She felt much better grabbing for a towel and despite himself he took a glance. His face flamed he was sure her pale skin accented the tender pink buds of her breasts her soft womanly curves somewhat thin yet full all the same. How he wished to...he shook his head it was a natural desire for a loved one on her level but it felt the opposite to him. She wasn't even concerned about it she took that chance wondering what was beneath the mask and hoping one day her bravery or headstrong will would be met with his.

This was still new no need to rid him of it just yet.

He looked up as she walked out with a slim robe and nightgown another dress in hand with colored shoes to match. He realized where she planned to go with her things as she smiled at him though with what he knew could only be greed and desperation he stood up to lock the door and get to the mirror for her. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the infirmary?" He asked carefully.

"I'm sure I'll just say I went to see you."

"Christine.."

"My friends will cover I don't need to give details the infirmary is much too cold and lonely."

"I think you're describing my lair.."

"Even with me there?" No never, with her there.

He could have said something again and again but he couldn't. He felt it was getting later and later. Still he remained silent taking what peace he got with her until he would find Raoul and tear his head from his body. Then she could leave him she was safe with him he reasoned.

Though if he meant to keep it hidden he knew there was only one way he might.

....

Early the next morning Erik woke before she did to take care his his new need. Though he stilled, the heavy but silken duvet was warm yet in her sleep she moved closer to him she fit far too perfectly against him his nerves settled after some actual rest they hardly pulsed at all seeing that. He slowly wrapped his other arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Though he made her move, gently so, he did still have to wash his face and to keep his wits about him he had to deal with himself just so.

Christine woke to the sound of the bath and noticed of course she was alone. Like he offered her she let him keep his privacy but a blush didn't find it's way to her cheeks on curiosity.

She merely wondered where the bath even was. She moved to stand and dress since she bathed last night it was common thing though normally the water would be colder with so many to bathe. Then of course the water used to sanitize it all kept it going the bathing rooms were another hidden mystery buried in the dorms.

Not that anyone needed to find them she wondered about Erik. He seemed better no she didn't think he slept much while she was out. She also had more unexplained in her mind she knew something happened something more recent that upset it and she knew there was something or many somethings that happened distantly she couldn't be sure. She knew it should drive her mad to know nothing more than that but she guessed their connection took care of that.

She just wished she knew if she'd find out, clearly it caused him pain she couldn't just push away. Sadly she fixed herself up as best she could though she wouldn't be returning to the stage today she could make it clear she'd be fine.

'Erik?..I'm heading out to look in on rehearsals.'

He didn't immediately respond he was off in his own little world now. In the tub staring intently at the pocket watch she had given him. Undisturbed by the still red and black marks that randomly touched his skin he wondered of she could accept that at least. They hurt sometimes being gifts from other demons but he was soothed with her. She gave him so much but he wasn't sure he gave her anything. She wanted to be taught but that was just fulfilling his love's whim, he could give her anything but it didn't carry the same value, not to him. He was shaken from his thoughts hearing her say good bye, and that she'd be back.

Where could she have to go now? He wasn't sure the scar he made himself just now made him sure of that.

No matter, he would dress and follow her.

....

Julia was thrilled when Arthan waved her over to see that Christine was in the audience. They were glad she was well, the whole group. She had carefully pulled their trusted friends in the dorm to tell them the truth and warn them of course not to say anything if it went public or would happen in it's own time. He might offer a little trust if they could handle that much. Whitley was on the other side having darted off to use the bathroom and he would need to wait to rejoin them. The he waved his arm so they would look again.

Christine didn't notice right away which caused her to startle a bit seeing Erik moving next to her. With his wings closed but out behind him like a goth angel at rest. She smiled realizing that suited him more than demon did. He didn't sit just stood and she turned toward the stage her smile remained so she wouldn't alarm her friends who she noticed kept looking on.

She noticed more too, he was airy...subdued she bit her lip.

'Erik?'

'Yes love?' 

'Did you..take something?'

'Quite, worry not it just keeps me calmer is all and as a demon I take it better than any human.' He said simply.

'...Did you start because of me or...?' She didn't even know how to phrase that watching the dancers move.

He sighed in her mind.

'A bit I suppose but...its not a bad thing I'd have been a bit more stable if I did. I've used this since I was younger than your twenty...ah yes your birthday is coming up isn't it. Just before Valentines.' She tried hard not to be amused by his slightly upbeat mood.

He wasnt like a human user though she imagined he once was of it was strong enough to pull him from his mood yet light enough to just pick him up a bit.

'Yes of course...'

'Think of something you'd like so I can get it for you.'

'You dont have to...'

'Of course I do I haven't gotten the chance.'

'You sang to me...though I realize now how much you held back.' She said feeling his pleasure at hearing that.

'Yes when I thought you weren't real...and now...and now we're in some sort of relationship aren't we?...'

She paused absently.

'Does the drug bother you too much to say?'he asked quietly hardly interested in the scene change and practice they viewed.

'No I know you need it it's just odd knowing so much and so little. If I bother you that much then I dont want to be a source.'

He nearly shook his head forgetting his place as what appeared to be a guard. While she sat there with her chin in her raised hand some pair they made he was sure. He crossed his arms for added effect.

'Its not like that love I misspoke this is just new I've only ever been attracted to women before. Never one as beautiful as you and certainly never courted before. My extremes are not for you to see I just want you to grow accustomed to me for if you ever see me at my worst you'll leave.

Dont say you wont to spare my feelings either you have been spared many evil demons. It can get worse and I won't lie about that.' He said solemnly, more upbeat yes but it appeared he wasnt as impaired as she thought her mood spiked with his this time.

'..is it so overwhelming?' She asked softly, though sadly.

'For me it is, I'd never hurt you but you dont always need to be hurt physically to feel it..do you?'

'No I suppose not...we ought to see about easing it up for you though..I want you to be happy and at peace with it.'she spoke sweetly earning an unseen smile from him.

'I want the same for you so tell me what you suggest.'

'I could sleep with you every night...'

He made a sort of pleased noise in the back of his throat.

'I'm surprised you haven't asked me to stop.'

'You're not like...him I trust you ca handle yourself this connection of ours make it so. I just dont want to push you toward it...and be in the dark about what other pains it helps.'

He finally sat next to her grabbing her hand out of sight the way the seats were set.

'One day I'll tell you, just hold that trust for me...I assure you I'm used to it and still crave it. I gave in to show you it's no big issue don't fret so, please.' He spoke tenderly and it did serve to ease her mind.

Though she could say she knew that without having to be told. She just hoped he'd be okay and it wasnt just the drugs talking, she didn't know much about them but before he sent her away her father did tell her to be mindful of a demon that partook in such things

They needed a much stronger dose to get an effect. She would trust him so long as he proved he could take it. As the cliche went love is blind but then he wasnt human and by the old stories she heard from drunks she'd already accepted quite a bit more than a little something to take the edge off. She was rationalizing, that much she knew but then she guessed if she could walk away that easily she didn't really love him.

Was that good or bad? Who knew she gave his hand. Comforting squeeze though, until she had a right to do more for him to see reason he could have this crutch too she wondered how many she could allow even with love born new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes mixed feelings and all that we know their love in whichever version you prefer isn't perfect. Also we know perfection isn't without flaws with humans but more about society accepts. He's damaged no matter how you look at it but she's here for him anyways she has to be. So give her a point for going past the naive at least a little. Remember he's not one that has abused her, she'll give him a chance no matter the issue especially since they didn't meet in a gutter. Oh there's a thought hmmmmm.


	18. Troubled desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I still dont know how many chapters I'll have for this I dont need every idea I have. However still not quite where I want to be.

A week and a half slid by with little incident, well Carlotta was back to her easily agitated ways even Ubaldo could soothe her. Though Raoul hadn't been found his brother insisted it was proof he wasnt lost entirely. That he could be saved yet, which aggravated Erik mostly because he wanted him dead and equally because Christine had grown worried about him. He didn't understand in the least if it were purity or stupidity still he had a hard time holding his frustrations when it came to her.

True to her word she did sleep with him every night. He'd approved her to return to rehearsals and as he suspected she fell into routine much easier this time. He didn't even ask if she forgave Raoul or if he was driving her mad he was afraid to hear the answer. To feel if she loved him. He sat in box 5 watching her when he noticed eyes on him he didn't doubt her familiar scent was noticable to some of the demons. No one commented though those nonhuman didn carry jealousy for such trivial matters.

They didn't know if it was connected to friendly hugs or a passionate tumble in the sack. All that mattered was that they saw she had talent to stand on her own what she did with the boss? Her business they just noticed.

Firmin and Andre were a little concerned she'd already been promised the lead if she wanted and as she practiced with the dancers and singers and earned it even still they wondered what that meant. If she'd be the new face of the opera for that. They kept their mouths shut though not entirely out of fear. Her voice sold seats too, it was all business no matter what they thought of her personally.

"And stop!"

They halted suddenly one of the girls slipping into Christine. They both hit the floor but neither was injured. The girl, Camille was a frail thing, pale and blond and kept far in the back for this reason. Though unknown to her coworkers she stayed as her father donated personally to Firmin's pocket. Something Erik found out he simply didn't care. It was pennies to the nineteen thousand francs he received he only shortened his allowance a bit after all. 

Madame Giry sighed as Christine helped her up they didn't notice scent like Julia's coven did. They remained right in the dark.

Ms. Raya walked over and smiled as Reyer turned back over his music.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just going to inquire as to why Miss Daae is here when the main singers should be resting."

"I..had to speak to you about that but you were busy so I figured o should at least wait productively." Christine said, apparently the right answer as she smiled slightly.

"Very good then, come along."

She took herself off the stage and went after her.

'Christine...?' 

'Everything is fine Erik just wait for me.' He frowned but obeyed all the same.

It was laughable...he, the opera ghost, obedient. Still it happened with her as she didn't ask for much. 

Outside she pulled a letter out of her leotard pocket as he didn't monitor the post. They usually picked it up right before rehearsal and carried it off with the new design offering protection another demonic idea.

Madame Giry took it from her as she held it out and read it through. She sighed after a moment before looking at Christine.

"After the attack you think this is wise?" She asked carefully.

"No..but I dont want a big fuss...if Raoul comes back it think he should be here and he wont be if I tell him. He never trusted him."

Madame Giry sighed again as she looked down.

"With that in mind I didn't think I should take the lead everyone is further than I am and now this."

Madame Giry nodded unfortunately finding no fault unthinking he could focus on Meg some more a bit. 

"Very well, but how did you mean to slip away?

"That's another reason I wanted to talk to you...Julia gave me a book...your coven is very powerful isn't it?"

The older woman shook her head, moving one thin girl from here to her home would be easy for her. Then there was of course keeping limited secrets around Erik he couldn't hear a thing so long as it wasnt a threat to him. 

"Are you planning to return?"

"Of course..please?"

"Alright but so he isn't too disappointed I'll bring you back for the last show at least if you dont contact me in time he insisted you keep the lead but this way another would be prepared to take your place."

Christine didn't have much time for thank yous before she was, gently, pulled toward a painting and pushed back. The view of the waiting room fading long before she hit the ground on the other side.

.....

"Mother...mother where are you?" Christine called running through her home she collided with a nurse on her way down the hall. Nearly taking them both down.

The older woman, a plump graying sort with a plain blue dress and the frown of an angry ox huffed. Until she adjusted her glasses and looked at Christine.

"Oh little miss still in your tutu even you really rushed by didn't you? Make a demon friend or two?" She asked with a glint in her yellowing eyes.

Christine smiled as she helped her stand.

"Hello Nurse Atelene...yes I suppose I did...how is she?" 

With a slight forced smile Christine knew her answer all too well.

"Can I see her?"

She nodded and lead her back to her room, once colorful and vibrant the greens and dark browns seemed as dull and lifeless as a lost childs toy. In the bed she lay staring up at the ceiling until she smiled.

"Oh the star comes with a grace of musical talent barely matched." Christine smiled as hard tears collected in her gaze.

Mama Valerius looked nothing like the healthy woman she'd said goodbye to before Christmas before everything. She moved to sit on her bed as the only mother she ever knew beckoned her forward with open arms. She patted her hair like she had when she was younger.

"I was so worried I wouldn't see you again after you did so well in your show. I said to myself, my girl will do great things." Christine laughed bitterly shaking her head.

"Hardly mother..."

"Oh yes, you showed that nasty toads of a woman whose boss, yet in such a well behaved manner."

Christine looked up.

"You actually saw it?" She asked in disbelief since she hadn't seen her.

"I have the sight dear, I could picture you on stage with the ease one look. I couldn't do it too much but I watched you I had to see your debut."

Christine paled at the unsaid words.

"Is that..what made you sick?" Mama Valerius didnt answer right away.

"Everything makes me sick dear girl."

"..." she patted her cheek gently.

"Your father and I are so proud of you."

Christine swallowed, or rather she tried and felt a choke coming on as her chest throbbed. 

"I love you mama...tell papa I love him too."

"And we love you....sing for me..something soft." Christine tried to think of controlling her emotions like Erik taught her. 

She didn't know if she was really clear, if the melody was right, or if she gave the right emotion. Though as Mama Valerius smiled warmly through her curtain of tears, she only hoped she got what she wanted. She squeezed her hand as Nurse Atelene sniffed as she dabbed the corner of her eye. She laid her head on the bed until the pressure faded. She looked up and nearly jumped back in fright seeing a rotted corpse where her mother had been. She looked at the nurse for help who held an ache of understanding in her gaze.

"They never told you..."

She shook her head she didn't want to hear it she ran to her room to wait for midnight that was all she needed. Nurse Atelene watched her go listening to those choked sobs thinking she just needed to collect herself privately. Though she didn't know Christine that well. She cared in her own way only having to visit short periods at a time. Though she knew nothing other than what she just inherited.

She had her wages and would leave the girl in peace it was her house now.

....

Erik roared slamming Madame Giry into the wall she shielded herself easily enough. She only stared blankly at him as his heart ached. No that wasnt right it had been ripped to shreds and stomped on. Something was wrong with Christine she wouldn't answer him and Madame Giry said nothing. Why would she leave?

He believed her as she said she was fine she was able to block him out much more easily. He didn't understand she made off so easily and now shared her misery?

What was the point?

"Where is she? You tell me now!" He hissed in frustration.

"I cannot, she didn't think you should leave your people here."

"I dont care about them none of them were attacked."

"Perhaps she thought you should, perhaps she didn't think you could control yourself if you went."

He was breathing heavily as he glared at her.

" Dont make me repeat myself." He warned eying a case about to make contact with her head if she wasnt careful.

"She went home Erik..her mother is dying." She snapped.

He felt her pain then, he never had known a loving mother but Christine had..is this what came from such a thing? He wanted to be there.

"I should be there..."

"You cant, you know you, when your temper is lost you cannot console her. She'll be back you dont have to be so worried about the opera there are other stars."

"I dont care about the fucking opera house I would burn it to the ground if that made her happy." He shouted dramatically. 

She stared at him open mouth.

"You helped build it...this is your life's work and you'd throw it away for a fling?" She regretted it as soon as she said it as he clenched his fists."

"...You dare disrespect her? To my face in my home?! She ought to be my wife heaven above knows nearly three years is enough yet we didn't get that chance. You fix what you've done or so help me you'll never see work again and Meg...your perfect little brat will lose everything." He stormed off through the audience tripping over themselves to get out of his way.

"So I guess its public knowledge now." Whitley said, Olympen punched his arm as he shrugged rubbing his bruised limb.

"What are you all standing around for?! Get to work." Madame Giry snapped how dare he threaten Meg. She glared forward determined not to bring her back if it mattered so much.

.... 

Lying in his bed he tossed and turned her scent heavy of the blankets. He missed her so and as he felt her pain give way to exhaustion he felt even more...the hardest to feel. He couldn't even be angry. Much like she could understand he did too... how he hated it. Though he expected it. His chest ached the scent was playing with his mind. The only peace he would find in this bed alone came from that scent. Frustrated he lead an shaking hand down to his trousers.

Feeling the lump there he let breath catch in his throat. When was the last time he'd touched himself? He didn't know he didn't know what he liked he could ignore his desires with the will of a priest though as he thought of Christine suddenly he was glad she was gone he wasnt sure he could comfort her any other way.

"Christine...." he called tiredly, choosing to pick up a clumsy speed.

It was long after he left his trousers a mess that he fell into a fitful sleep...damn drug wore off at the worst time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I stuck it didn't get as detailed as it could have for the rating but it's late and I have to work....yay adulting lol.


	19. Shamefully addicted

Erik was beside himself he heard Christine singing she must have noticed him. Though she wouldn't answer it had been a slow few days he just wanted to see her. Show her everything was okay. Giving himself a slow injection to hopefully bring some ease to his mind he settled back on the hard ground. Still shamed for the pleasure he found in...their bed just from her scent. He wasnt sure he could even feel such things but it was just another thing she brought out of him.

He looked up hearing her singing once again.

"Christine..."

It wasnt the same as hearing her voice face to face but it would do. 

For him it had to, less he think of his mother leaving him behind for mass. He shook the bitter thought from his head. This was entirely different. She'd been such a disturbed woman people insisted to have him she must be demon since her husband wasn't. Though she swore she wasn't he often thought she learned to simply hate herself too much to accept that reality. What did he know his education there was limited thanks to her. Human themed lessons she could do...anything else he was lucky to find anything on though it was some time before he truly knew how different he was.

He sighed heavily he didn't need his mind wandering there. He just needed her back and the drug clearly wasnt enough to be satisfied he supposed he would have to properly threaten Meg he hadn't had much energy or resolve to deal with Madame Giry she seemed to be able to block him when she saw fit. Something he had never seen her do before but he wasnt in the mood to play games Christine needed to come back or he would go to her.

....

Christine sighed to herself she was tired of crying and yet couldn't sleep. Those few days melted to a week. She ordered headstones for her parents though there was now nothing left of her mother. As it were for their kind when one of the pair dies..the longer they remain waiting the faster their partner decays when their time is up. She knew they didn't have the heart to tell her but she was glad someone did.

Nurse Atelene gave her a few lessons and left the deed and everything else her parents wanted her to have. Her mother always reasoned he was a simple man he had no need for a headstone or day of mourning. Christine wondered if that was the closest they got to telling her it would all be up to her one day.

She met with the lawyers and naturally they didn't care for much than the final fee set for them. She realized then how isolated they really were not a well wisher in sight. She felt alone and yet she could do nothing about it. At least on her own, she hoped Erik wouldn't be too cross with her but she couldn't blame him if he was.

She heard him but chose not to answer it seemed the right choice in it's own way. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him or couldn't rely on him. Though she knew he'd be distracted if he focused on her and her pains.she rolled over in bed, she missed him but couldn't go back like this.

.....

"Mother!"

Madame Giry looked up as Meg ran into the room their home was dark and lavish as expected. She loved to surround herself in her coven's history from the beauty of it all to the macabre hidden underneath. Such as when children's souls were taken...just to have prove you could which gave some of the witches..rather angelic looking wings. Leaving the child to slowly rot away over the course of now few month life span. With family only able to watch and mourn what could have been.

The curse of a soul being ripped from you.

She sat by the fire in a heavy armchair reading, she hadn't come into work. Her home was shielded no matter where he thought he could reach this one was hers and he wasn't welcome, never had been.

She frowned seeing her tears, she set the book down and moved to hold her as she wept. 

"What's the matter?"

"The...the phantom said so long as Chri..Christine isnt here I can't dance there. If I dont I can go nowhere else and I won't get his promise....what does that even mean?" She barely heard her sniffing daughter ,enraged.

"Does he not know who.." she paused as Meg gave a forceful tug on her arm.

"Mother no...he wants Christine there....why is that too much a price for you to pay? Must I suffer for these unknown reasons to amuse you??" 

She looked at her like she had been slapped and pushed her away.

"You are a child you know nothing of suffering."

"Because of you...you give me everything and I want to dance with my friends...please whatever he promised to give you for me most be worth that...?" She begged.

Madame Giry sighed but stayed firm, at least she was trying to as Meg continued to cry.

...

Frustrated by too strong a dose Erik found himself stroking his length once again. It was the worst feeling, to be ashamed but not enough to ignore a fire he didn't understand. He would curse himself and carve freely in his arm knowing it would be healed soon enough. Only to once again be distracted by these cursed emotions. It was like a sign she shouldn't be here.

Could he even lie beside her with this disgusting desire, as he saw it. He never touched his shaft directly or for very long sometimes the pressure was enough he wondered if this desire came to from her not being here even. He whimpered absently, rolling on his side the rock wasn't supposed to be comfortable but as far as his heated body was concerned he could have been in a royal's personal silk bedding and not known the difference.

'Christine....you torment me so....'

'I'm so sorry Erik.'

He stopped immediately sitting up and looking around forgetting she wasnt there. He wondered if she noticed, the thought embarrassed him further he'd have to cut..something harm someone..himself before he gave in again.

Which he knew he would, sickened with himself he tried to steer his thoughts elsewhere.

.....

Christine absently got ready for bed before she heard a hard crack and found it blossom on her mirror. She whirled around with a cry as a dark distorted hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She shook free only for it to grow and shoot out further blocking her path only to slide around her before she could make to the window she was pulled through the mirror and dropped in the boat startling the fish. She sat up suddenly wondering if Erik did that..could he do that? She had no clue, while she mourned her parents she didn't have much energy left to be angry.

Connection or no she knew she'd never give that house up but this wasnt the time to lock herself away in it.

She carefully got out of the boat and looked in his room she paused seeing him lying on the bed seemingly relaxed at first glance though his slow movement made it clear that wasnt the case. Her face flamed remembering a scene from one of those books.

She turned away immediately until she heard him speak.

"..she would be disgusted...why is that enough to stop this cursed madness!" He growled unaware this time he wasnt alone.

She looked over knowing he meant her, he stopped suddenly rolling to his side. She could sense his frustrations, pain, agitation and stronger still, the unresolved tension he was giving himself. He was a demon yet it gave him so much shame. Even if there was a part of him winning with desire. She didn't think all demons were free like that she didn't have quite that many references but a human man wouldn't be as comfortable with her in this early stage she knew. She guessed she expected more, she shook her head. She had more to learn that is.

"Erik?" She called.

He looked up startled, he was sure it showed a bit with his mouth free. He stood up and was beside her in a moment arms around her tightly.

"Never....silently leave me again." It was all he had the strength to say as his mood spiked jumping from one extreme another he didn't trust himself to say anything more.

She closed her eyes and she hugged him back. She shouldn't be angry she should be here. When did it get so hard to keep it together without him?

"I wont.." naturally the remains of what he didn't release was against her he pulled carefully hoping she hadn't noticed. 

She allowed him that but of course she did, should that be where they were now? She couldn't say that was her naive speaking but she accepted that she went about to go out studying that after all.

"...Let's have dinner." She said simply.

Really thinking let the air clear they did still have to talk as it was. The rest could come later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Erik doesn't get peace that easily and poor Christine is a mixed bag. We all make mistakes but in her grief one could hardly blame her.


	20. If only one could shut out the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth on this chapter some parts I like some I dont know about. Though I decided no matter what they were meant to feel the mask had to dealt with.

After they ate he began to realize how much control it was taking to remain a gentleman. To say the least he nearly sent her back to her dressing room. Though now he only looked down at her. Tucked against him in their bed, was where she ought to be. He couldn't help it much longer and for a moment thought it played a part in his current mood. He mentally cursed himself shifting to make her look up at him. 

He chose to show Christine how much he missed her. Even if he was certain she felt something from him, it wasnt enough. He held her close, trapped in a deep kiss, whatever shame he held onto was pushed back at least a bit as he toyed with her tongue with his.

Virgin entirely it took some silent instruction from both of them. Many of the demon performers left their heated kissed for shows Erik was a visual student there thinking he would never have a reason to figure that out. He was satisfied the clumsy turn faded with her. It was natural he supposed, for whatever reason.

He let her free just a bit so she could breathe her cheeks a bit rosy she looked down biting her lip. He was once again brought to reality as the desire fought his shame he released her, shifting away while continuing to mentally cursing himself. She frowned, such a feeling the mind at war with itself and the body it's attached to. She wondered if she should leave him alone for a bit to take care of it but then felt it wasn't entirely right. He wasn't embarrassed about seeking relief with her there it was shame in it altogether. Rather than keeping him...proper by human standards he seemed disturbed.

Which was where the problem came from. She slid her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, effectively startling his troubled mind she didn't know how to lead him in this but the alternative wasnt much better. Not mention, she wasnt entirely sure she was in control or if she wanted to be. She only meant to soothe his nerves. Perhaps if he were human and she had remained in the dark about those that live among them she might have eventually been consumed by embarrassment.

Even in the privacy of their own bedroom, gasping low for breath as he nibbled at her lip. Testing the water she settled..mostly. it was already _theirs _while there was a dorm up above this was his home. Why she ought to be reserved if she lived so freely with him she couldn't say. Though part of her thought she had grown comfortable around demons, the other was just at peace because it was him she was with.

They'd be together eventually wouldn't they? Did it matter when? Did she care? She hadn't a clue. She did know she was probably rationalizing a bit but didn't care about that either. 

He grabbed for nothing but her waist. As she had worn a rather sheer nightgown with only an insert while sleeping alone it seemed the only safe option. He carefully rolled over resting either of his knees on her sides. Her internal questioning faded as he pulled back he hadn't even registered she released his hair again it gave him a light cover though his mask was secure.

Her mind wandered again as he turned his heavy kisses to her neck. His tongue knew how to tease her there she'd never felt..well any pleasure from there. It had only been a kiss yes but much like anything in their connection it was better than expected, he wasn't so distracted by his erection against her. He shrugged his jacket off and his vest shivering as he felt her stroking at the skin as she unbuttoned his shirt. He paused staring at he dress as it was up around her thighs.

Christine bit her lip as he kept hit hand away from her pale skin like he didn't want to mark it. She placed her hand on his and guided it to the area just on her outer thigh before sliding her arms around his waist.

Though now the actual questioning began as he pulled her hands free and backed off of her entirely. He rubbed his temples avoiding eye contact.

"...Erik?" He shivered at the tone as she took a breath questioning the wanton touch.

When he didn't say anything she shook her head.

"You're still angry with me." She said simply pushing herself up.

She stared at him as he stroked her cheek.

"No I'm not..this just isnt fair I've been....wound up since you left. You just....well." he trailed off as she smiled slightly covering his hand with his.

"It still hurts..but I can move on..i probably should have just taken you with me. It's easier now I'll miss them the whole of the rest of my days...I've just had enough weeping." She said softly.

He stared at her with a shake of his head, she was the strongest person he had ever known. He knew it was there, the ache, her mind needed a break and he knew it all too clearly. 

"That's not all..I have had.." he didn't comment why did that have to be hard to say? He got his teeth of course he knew the answer he just wanted to avoid answering it.

Though his mind had a decent bit of message there for her. The separation seemed to hold some benefit for her. She still smiled.

"I thought you might have..had someone else before, you're older than I aren't you." She said as he sighed. 

"Yes but..."

"Erik I'm not going to go look for a virgin to sleep with you're sharing all your desire with me." 

He looked away.

"You deserve better."

"You're the best for me." He almost pulled her near again till he heard Madame Giry calling. 

He shook his head, his mind hazy as he moved to stand at her gaze he only explained she brought his payment. Waiting for the blood to rush to the proper place he cleared his throat he couldn't defile her like that, not like this he swore did he even have the restraint to say it would never happen. He didn't dare to dream. She went after him catching the eye of the madame as she held out payment.

"So you see I brought her back against her wishes as you asked." Christine cocked her head.

"Miss me?" She asked slowly.

"He was a wreck...he even refused to let Meg work here until your return I was against the early arrival." He rolled his eyes knowing Christine wouldn't take it at least he assumed looking at her he saw her frown.

"You cant victimize anyone for me...let her dance." She said softly.

He sighed.

"Very well I'll make sure she knows she ought to thank you." He said to Christine.

Her gentle smile faded as she saw his face knowing that look all too well his hands shot up to his mask it felt in place until Madame Giry laughed on her way back. He swiveled around making her cringe.

"I'd forgotten how hideous you were next time you threaten to daughter I wont go so easy on you. Do enjoy your mangled lover Christine." She called.

He dropped to see his reflection and found she made his mask transparent. It faded slowly returning to normal. Though for once he was frozen, Christine couldn't believe her eyes.the creature had been..him. 


	21. Soothing touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another mixed bag chapter but I eventually had to get it out. I also realize this story isnt as explicit as the others one might be but meh I'll think of something.

Christine found she couldn't bear the sound of Erik's frustrated sobbing. He shattered the mask and refused to acknowledge her. He didn't want her to know now or ever if he could help it. He would have kept to washing up alone and never shown his face his back shook as he reached for something else to break, mostly the ground the bloody marks left behind broke her out of her thoughts, ahe turned to go to his dresser where she saw the other masks and picked up a new one. Just a white one the mouth could be removed on.

She walked over slowly, drained, consumed of anything that needed to be kept going. Enraged, enough was enough too many had seen his face and suffered from their over dramatics. He could say it no longer bothered him, that he was used to rejection and it made no difference in the fucking least. She was never meant to see it he would feel shame and take that as punishment to keep her. Now he had no choice, yes the mood was entirely clear to her. She bent next to him and as he stared at the ground covering his face with his hair she bent to put the mask in reach.

He didn't take it immediately she wasn't sure he even realized how close she gotten.

It left her with a bitter choice she'd been frightened before. She knew well enough how she felt about his face. Though hunched over, trying to disappear within himself hoping to soothe his pain with rocking..this was Erik. She loved him.

She knew he wanted the mask but she wondered if that was best. If she should show him it was okay without it. She set it in her lap and grabbed his hand, his eyes were up and on her in a second. His hair covered the dark circle of abused flesh while the other peeked out from the part. She felt he took a care of his hair to have a final mask.

His good eye was red where unshed tears fell much to his embarrassment. He had had enough he was livid no mistake there but his only focus, not on what he could do to Madame Giry or her daughter but on the thought that Christine was kind enough to say goodbye.

She shook her head brushing his hair out of the way though he tried to shy away from her touch. She pressed it behind his darkened ear. He knew she didn't like it that was a given, what he didn't know was what she had to prove. Picking up the offensive material she held it up just under her chin.

"Pick one...the mask..or a kiss." She noted with his spike of nerve that he didn't believe her right then.

Just waiting for the punchline she shook her head stopping him from speaking she watched him blink the darkened eye stretched something of a film closing over instead of a lid. She closed her eyes all the same waiting for his answer it was easy enough this way.

The will to fight was there just not the urge.

"I want you on stage go rest up....I'll decide after."

"I'm not going to just leave you here alone." She said lightly.

"...give me a chance to collect myself I'll make sure I'll see you stage. That's what I want what I need...takes time." His words then barely a whisper.

He didn't understand she loved him he felt it, it chased so many fears but welcomed new ones. He had to get her away from him if her feelings died down..he couldn't handle the loss of the only one who could truly handle his face. Even when it scares her before.

He tensed feeling her kissed that cheek... _that _one like it was nothing.

'I'll give you what you want..you still have a mask over there this one I'll keep till I get an answer.'

He didn't turn to look at her or reach for her he felt rather broken though on an opposite scale. Was he making his own mistake? He shook his head to himself listening to her retreat. She had to go on his terms she'd be happier that way.

He was sure. 

What was left of him to pull apart meant nothing.


	22. Aching distance

Christine hardly allowed much comfort, she heard the human dancers. Jealous that the boss gave her a role when she left. Saying she only got it because of their relationship. The demons, she herself knee better the talent was there and that was all they needed to know.

Julia eyed her concerned for her but it was easier to focus on what she could do. She glanced up at box five during her steps she didnt see him and worried about what state he might be in. He did seem hopeful seeing her on stage would be enough. Though his mask kept him rather broken down. She'd only humor him enough to give him some space though after she was coming back, she had to.

As Whitley took his place beside her for their dance her gaze wandered. She didnt feel right, nearly stumbling Whitley steadied her as Ms. Raya clapped her hans to stall the music.

"Something distracting you?" She asked.

"Probably...you should work through this with an understudy." Darting off the stage she left little room for argument.

Ms. Raya looked at Julia to step in.

She just glanced over her shoulder Olympen caught her gaze and stepped back to slide around. Intending to go after her, they noticed it too no reason to involve anyone disconnected. The rest would wait.

.....

With a heavy sigh she looked around the halls waiting for the frustration to pass. It was unlike anything she felt before as if it came from someone other than Erik. She chewed on her lip bracing herself against the wall. Only staying up for a moment she slid down after a moment before she jumped feeling Olympen take her arm. The unease faded as she rubbed her eyes roughly.

"What happened?"

"I think Raoul was trying to take you, this time we were waiting." He helped her stand and looked around for something..anything out of the ordinary.

She didnt comment as he helped her back toward the dorm. They passed a small dip usually holding a plant or two. Now it was a grave.

...

Situated she looked at her friend he watched her quietly. Though she smiled she couldnt shake her nerves as easily as she hoped she would. Something felt off and she felt physically too weak to examine much. She rubbed her head absently.

"I'm okay..."

"Just observing you for odd behavior...they can leave one very stressed." He said lightly.

She nodded as she looked down, she felt a little worked up but nothing serious. Her thoughts drifted to Erik but he wasnt answering. She wanted to be there and make sure he was alright. She'd been alone in her head as much as she could take. This is what she needed.

"Mind if i sit next to you?" He asked.

She looked up from her place on the bed, was it so strange for a friend to sit there. She had no idea in her confusion.

"Oh no go ahead." As he sat down she looked at him.

He seemed a little lost himself.

"Arr you alright Olympen?"

"Not really, but I will be." He said carefully.

She looked him over wondering if he was confused or not.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Love is just...frustrating isnt it?" He said suddenly.

She smiled a bit wider thinking of Erik, if he would let her close again or if the mask's removal would keep him distant. She nodded slowly as he spoke of his hearts desire she didnt think it had anything to do with her there was no reason to. She frowned feeling dazed again.

"I think...he is still here." She looked at him has her vision went blurry.

She missed his smirk as she fell into his arms. He smiled.

"My dear Christine....how we have missed you."

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats right i didnt forget this while naking some excuse for raunchy phantom fun. I was just thinking we were sort of heading to an end. I have more ideas but I'm not sure which Ill use...we'll see.


	23. A creepy interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt forget the story just plotted how long this should be.

From her placed tied up she only had an upside down view of the dirty poorly lit room. With the rich, velvety furniture and styled lamps the room was a damaged, dirty, perfectly horrid mix of a rich mans hideout and a pyschos den.

It was laughable...perhaps because blood was rushing to her head. That this place gave her more mental distress then Erik's guarded cave ever could. She couldn't hear Erik, her head was a fog but she was sure he noticed her growing alarm. She tugged but stopped finding she couldnt even shake herself accidentally she was firmly strapped up perhaps even glued in. 

She began to scream as she was pulled down, quickly with little sign of stopping. He came out of nowhere catching her. Raoul gave her a wild look as he set her down.

"Raoul please...." he shoved a vhunk of cloth in her mouth and sighed as he went digging in his pockets.

He pulled out a curious thing she hadnt seen before and attached the ties to her hips. The attached grey piece was long and smooth and sticking straight up he moved to stand and stripped himself clear as he turned his ass to her. He didn't look like Raoul just a twisted whore some might know what the popular demonic addition was. Christine wasnt sure but it naturally dawned on her exactly what he meant to do with it.

She just wondered why, aside from what snapped in him since the last time they saw one another. Why it had to be her, why it didnt bother her he planned to use her as a stand to fuck himself.

Her mind was swimming and she was stuck firmly in place with well tightened ropes. Raoul just felt frustrated she ought to be his and if force his way wasnt going to work he knew this would.

His idea of "work" not quite the same as a normal thinking adult.

She wished she could reach Erik or at least shove Raoul off of her. He wasnt hurting her she couldn't feel what pulled those satified moans from his throat but it was a bit disturbing for her, being used like this. What did he hope to gain?

**Author's Note:**

> You may wonder why she didn't tell the professor about the angel all things considered. I'm getting to it.


End file.
